Doomsday en Remnant
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Doomsday ha llegado a Remnant es una criatura con un solo propósito destruir toda forma de vida no puedes razonar con esta criatura al igual que un grimm solo vive para un único propósito matar y no parara a menos que lo destruyas, lo habitantes de Remnant solo tienen una opción matarlo o morir.
1. Trailer

**Una Idea de Omega9028**

* * *

El Festival de Vytal el equipo RWBY esta alegremente comiendo con el equipo JNPR tras haber ganado la primera ronda del Torneo del Festival de Vytal.

"Sí, no te preocupes, todos nos hemos enfrentado a cosas mucho peores antes." Dijo Yang alegremente con todas las amenazas que habían enfrentado.

Blake cuenta las amenazas en sus dedos. "Veamos. Invasiones Grimm, extremistas violentos, un sociópata destructivo."

"¡Y eso es todo mientras todavía estaban en entrenamiento! ¡Oh, imagina cómo sería graduarse!" Dijo Ruby llena de optimismo.

 **Esa noche**

"¿Que ha sido eso?" Pregunto Ironwood desde su nave a su oficial.

"Un meteorito señor al juzgar por la trayectoria ha caído fuera de los reinos nada de qué preocuparnos." Dijo con la imagen cambiando a un bosque completamente destruido por el impacto el meteorito comienza a desfragmentarse y finalmente estalla rompiéndose en pedazos revelando a Doomsday.

* * *

 **C** **orte**

* * *

"¡POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS AYUDA! POR FAVOOOOOR!" Una mujer chilla desesperada desde su scroll para que alguien los salve antes de soltar un fuerte grito cesando de repente.

* * *

 **Imparable**

"Esta en la ciudad." Advirtió Qrow a Ozpin en su oficina como la criatura se había abierto camino hasta la propia Vale eliminando toda resistencia que se había cruzado en su camino.

* * *

 **No puedes razonar con él.**

"Id a la ciudad." Dijo Ozpin como debían proteger a los civiles.

"Pero..." Dijo Qrow como debian proteger la academia y la reliquia.

"No va tras la reliquia" Dijo Ozpin habiéndose dado cuenta esa cosa no era un grimm pero no muy distinta solo busca una cosa matar.

* * *

 **Solo existe para un** **propósito**

Doomsday agarra un Atlesian Paladin-290 y lo tira como si fuera basura en la ciudad en donde ha habido derruida. Antes de arrancarle el brazo a otro y con un puñetazo avanzar.

* * *

 **Es Destrucción**

Winter Schnee cae al suelo visiblemente herida con su pelo suelto recogida por Qrow que mira a la criatura cargar contra ellos con Glynda usando su telequinesis para obligarlo a retroceder pero Doosmday comienza a caminar hacia ella lentamente poco a poco ganando terreno Glynda usa mas y mas poder arrastrando asfaltos y edificios hacia delante pero Doosmday se niega a retroceder .

* * *

 **Es Muerte**

"Es…imparable." Doomsday choca puños con Yang rompiendo Ember Cilica mientras Yang mira en shock antes de ser derribada en un puño de Doomsday.

* * *

 **Mátalo**

"Le detendremos." Dijo Ruby llena de confianza en sí misma dando esperanzas a los demás con su optimismo.

* * *

 **O Muere**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Emerald a Cinder como esto modificaba el plan mientras veían la destrucción de la criatura desde Beacon mientras el suelo tiembla a su paso.

* * *

 **Huir**

Los civiles se congregan en Beacon huyendo presas del pánico mientras varios Bullheads con herido aterrizan Llevando a heridos con ellos heridos leves tuvieron que abandonar a los graves.

* * *

 **Solo**

Ozpin agarra su bastón y lo agita preparándose para la batalla inevitable.

* * *

 **Retrasa**

"¡NOOOOO!" Chillo Ruby despertando el poder de sus ojos de plata.

* * *

 **Lo inevitable.**

El Dragón Grimm ruge mientras vuela hacia Doomsday que salta hacia él para enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **El Día del Juicio ha llegado no habrá piedad para...**

"¡Mama!" Dijo una niña péqueña de cinco años llorando sola en medio la calle con Doomsday mirándola.

* * *

 **Nadie**

Doomsday estira su mano hacia ella para agarra su cabeza la pantalla se vuelve negra mientras se el llanto deja sonar abruptamente.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Tengo que hacerme la pregunta obligada ¿soy el adecuado para llevar a cabo esta idea? La respuestas es…no lo sé soy un hater lleno de odio contra ese show y quizás por eso soy el indicado Doomsday es un monstruo imparable que no conoce la piedad cuyo objetivo es la erradicación de toda forma de vida y por eso creo que si porque al igual que él no dudare no habrá piedad para nadie porque odio ese puto show de mierda y quiero verlos morir y es por eso que salvo por una muerte que voy a disfrutar de esto.**

* * *

 **Doomsday pertenece a DC comics y RWBY pertenece a sus respectivos creadores no cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

 **El Multiverso de acuerdo con esta teoría no existe uno sino varios cada uno resultado de su propio camino y consecuencias en eso son todos iguales. Pero un acontecimiento pude causar diferencias entre uno y otro uno tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de una moneda otros tan grandes que cambias la realidad tal y como la conocemos esta es una de esas posibilidades.**

* * *

El un sistema lejano un científico llamado Betron se obsesiono con la idea de crear la forma de vida perfecta usando para ello dos cosas el mundo hostil que era Kripton en su esta prehistórica un mundo violento e infernal donde solo la criaturas mas fuertes podían sobrevivir y un bebe nacido in vitro en su laboratorio.

El científico lanzo al niño a ese mundo como era de esperar murió a los pocos segundos. Los restos del bebe fueron recolectado y utilizados para clonar una versión más fuerte asegurándose de que fuera más fuerte que el anterior.

Este proceso se repitió una y otra vez como una forma de evolución natural acelerada. La agonia de todas esas muertes repetidas se registro en su cuerpo haciendo que la criatura odiara toda forma de vida pues veía constantemente todo como una amenaza para su existencia.

Cuando el niño consiguió sobrevivir a las condiciones extremas del planeta lo siguiente fue ser asesinado por los depredadores con el tiempo y sin la ayuda de tecnología gano la habilidad natural de evolucionar para desarrollar inmunidad a lo que le hiciera daño, vivir sin comida ni agua o aire solo dependiendo de la energía solar para subsistir y adaptarse para volverse inmune a cualquier cosa que lo haya matado.

Finalmente llego a un nivel en el que pudo acabar con los depredadores más peligrosos del planeta y regreso a Bertron solo para matarlo al verlo como una amenaza ya que años en ese planeta y experimentar varias de sus muerte llego a creer que la única manera de sobrevivir era eliminar a cualquier ser vivo, viendo a cualquiera que no fuera él una amenaza para su existencia.

Cuando mato a Bertron y su equipo escapo de Krypton en un barco de carga y se lanzo a varios genocidios por varios planetas. La criatura finalmente llego al planeta Calaton durante tres años devasto ese planeta solo quedando la capital del planeta como último vestigio de civilización, la familia real combino sus fuerzas de vida en un solo ser de energía el radiante con la esperanza de acabar con la amenaza. El Radiante mato a la criatura con una gran explosión de energía que destruyo más de una quinta parte de su planeta,

La criatura de acuerdo con la tradiciones de Calaton fue enterrado ceremonialmente como se entierra a los peores criminales fue vestido en un traje de contención y encadenado para asegurarse de que su alma no abandonara su cuerpo y fue disparado al espacio en una capsula ya que debido a sus crimines era indigno de ser enterrado en ese planeta.

Pero sigue ahí fuera sigue allí en el espacio vagando sin rumbo y esperemos que continúe así por que quien sabe si quienes sufrirá su ira.

* * *

 **Festival de Vytal**

El equipo RWBY estaba descansando en uno de los numerosos puestos de la feria tras haber pasado la primera ronda del Festival de Vytal y ahora recuperaban fuerzas después del enfrentamiento, Weiss decidió invitar a su equipo para celebrar que había sido elegida junto con Yang para pasar a la siguiente ronda de dobles del torneo. Pero debido a que su padre decidió cerrarle el grifo por so continua negativa a hablar con él no pudieron pagar la comida hasta que sus amigos el equipo JNPR.

Llegaron y Pyrrha se ofreció a invitar al equipo tras la comida el siguiente combate era del equipo JNPR que se cuestionaba si comer antes del combate era buena idea dejando a Jaune con el estomago lleno con el riesgo de vomitar, mientras Nora se cuestionaba que pasarían si perdían pero Yang le quito hierro al asunto.

"Sí, no te preocupes, todos nos hemos enfrentado mucho peor antes." Dijo Yang alegremente con todas las amenazas que habían enfrentado.

Blake cuenta las amenazas en sus dedos. "Veamos. Invasiones Grimm, extremistas violentos, un sociópata destructivo."

"¡Y eso es todo mientras todavía estaban en entrenamiento! ¡Oh, imagina cómo sería graduarse!" Dijo Ruby llena de optimismo.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El equipo JNPR había ganado su combate justo en ese momento una nave llego a Vale perteneciente a La Especialista de Atlas Winter Schenne que había venido a Vale siendo recibida por su hermana menor Weiss. Tras una charla amigable las hermanas se dirigirán a la habitación del equipo RWBY pero fueron interrumpidas con la llegada de Qrow Branwen.

El veterano Hunstman estaba molesto por la presencia del ejercito de Atlas por un reino ajeno al suyo y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que Ironwood estuviera a cargo de la seguridad de Vale viéndolo como una traición a Ozpin y muchos menos que los Huntsman que supuestamente no tienen lealtad a ningún reino y viven para ayudar a los demás independientemente de donde sean estuvieran afiliados a un ejército y menos por ese maniático obseso del control.

Un intercambio brusco de palabras entre ambos finalmente llevo a un enfrentamiento que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ironwood con Qrow parando el duelo con el único propósito de esta escena buscando humillar a la especialista.

Ironwood mando a retirarse a Winter mientras Ozpin y Glynda llegaban pidiendo a los alumnos que se dispersaran tras un encuentro breve con su sobrina se dirigió con los otros para ir a la oficina de Ozpin

* * *

 **Oficina de Ozpin**

La escena cambia a la oficina de Ozpin a altas horas de la noche. Ironwood está esperando con los brazos cruzados mientras Winter camina con impaciencia. De repente, un Qrow sonriente, acompañado por Goodwitch y Ozpin, llegan en el ascensor.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" Le pregunto Winter a Qrow a por qué inicio un altercado en medio de los estudiantes.

"¡Si fueras uno de tus hombres, tme mandaría a fusilar!" Dijo Ironwood como el no toleraría semejante actitud irresponsable.

Qrow saca una petaca "Si yo fuera uno de tus hombres, me pegaría un tiro yo mismo." Dijo Qrow como no estaría dispuesto a soportar trabajar para Ironwood.

"Si bien condonaría su comportamiento, tomar represalias como tú ciertamente no ayudó a la situación." Dijo Glynda criticando el curso de acción de Winter a ceder a las provocaciones de Qrow.

"¡Estaba borracho!" Dijo que ella como era culpa de él criticando su comportamiento.

"¡Él siempre está borracho!" Los cuatro miran a Qrow para verlo beber de su petaca. Sus ojos se abren cuando los nota mirando, y sostiene el frasco a un lado, mirándolo torpemente antes de hacer una mueca.

Ozpin mirando a Qrow en estado de shock, luego suspira y se sienta "Qrow, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Has estado fuera de radar por semanas! ¡No puedes cortar la comunicaciones de esa manera cuando estás en una misión!" Dijo Ironwood como su deber era informar.

"¡No soy uno de tus operativos especiales, Jimmy!" Se quejo Qrow como el no respondia ante él ni reconocía su autoridad.

"General." Dijo Winter exigiendo respeto a su superior.

"Lo que sea. Me enviaste para obtener información sobre nuestro enemigo, y te digo que nuestro enemigo está aquí." Dijo Qrow como habia seguido el rastro de los peones de la reina y eso lo traía de nuevo a Beacon.

Ironwood se apoyo contra el escritorio de Ozpin "Lo sabemos."

"¡Oh! ¡Oh tú sabes! Bueno, ¡gracias a Dios que estoy arriesgando mi vida para mantenerlos informados!" Dijo Qrow como eso significaba que durante semanas había estado perdiendo el tiempo porque a nadie se le ocurrió llamarlo.

Ironwood exhalo "Qrow."

"La comunicación es una calle de dos vías, amigo. ¿Ves esto?" dijo sacando su scroll y enseñárselo antes de señala el botón táctil "Este es el botón enviar."

"Teniamos razones para suponer que habías sido comprometido." Dijo Ironwood excusando no queriendo arriesgar la misión.

"Y tengo razones para suponer que ella no necesita estar aquí." Dijo señalando a Winter "En serio, ¿quién la invitó?"

Ironwood : guarda silencio, sin mirarla. "Schnee, discutiremos este incidente en mi barco."

"¡Pero señor!" Dijo sorprendida.

"Winter hablaremos mas tarde.", retirate." Dijo Ironwood mandándola a retirarse.

"Sí señor." Dijo saliendo hacia el ascensor no antes de lanzarle una mirada de desagrado a Qrow este le guiño un ojo.

"Tu pequeño infiltrado no es solo otro peón. Ellos son los responsables de la condición de Fall." Dijo Qrow tomando otro trago de su petaca.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Glynda sorprendida.

"A pesar de lo que el mundo piensa, no somos solo maestros, generales o directores. ¡Las personas en esta sala, los líderes de las otras dos academias, somos nosotros los que mantenemos al mundo a salvo de los males que nadie conoce!" Dijo antes de encarar a Ironwood "Es por eso que nos reunimos a puerta cerrada, por qué trabajamos en las sombras. Entonces, dime, James, cuando trajiste tu ejército a Vale, ¿pensabas que eras discreto, o simplemente te importaba una mierda?"

Ironwood mira a Qrow mientras coloca su pergamino en el escritorio de Ozpin "Discreto no funcionaba." El centro de la sala proyecta un holograma de Vale, Beacon Academy, Amity Colosseum y la flota de Airways de Ironwood , "Estoy aquí porque esto es lo que era necesario."

"¡Estás aquí porque Ozpin te quería aquí! ¡Él los hizo una parte de este círculo interno y les abrió los ojos a la lucha real que tenemos enfrente!" Dijo Qrow viendo eso algo que no le gustaba pero respeto la opinión de su líder.

"Y estoy agradecido." Dijo él como ahora podía actuar y enfrentar a la gran amenaza que estaba en las sombras.

"Oh, bueno, tienes una manera muy curiosa de mostrarlo." Dijo Qrow como habiéndole quitado el control de la seguridad de Vale y haberle puesto en contra al consejo de Vale no le veía como algo que agradecer.

"La gente de Vale necesitaba alguien para protegerlos; alguien que actuara. Cuando miran hacia el cielo y mi flota, se sienten seguros y nuestros enemigos sentirán nuestra fuerza." Dijo Ironwood como viendo su ejército como una menara de disuasión que para echar atrás cualquier intento de ataque de sus enemigos.

Qrow comenzó a reírse "Tú... ¿Crees que tienen miedo de tus pequeñas naves? He estado allí y he visto las cosas que ha hecho, y déjame decirte algo ellos son miedo." Dijo Qrow como habia visto lo horrores del mundo exterior.

Ozpin se levanto de su silla "Y el miedo traerá a los Grimm. Un guardián es un símbolo de la comodidad. Pero un ejército es un símbolo de conflicto. Hay una energía en el aire ahora, una pregunta en la parte posterior de las mentes de todos." Dijo señalando a la pantalla "Si este es el tamaño de nuestras defensas, entonces ¿qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos?"

* * *

 **Habitación de la residencia de estudiantes**

Mercury está sentado en una silla, informando sobre la pelea que vio antes, mientras Cinder Fall camina de un lado a otro, interrogándolo con Emerald Sustrai descansando en una cama cercana.

"¿Y estás seguro?" Le pregunto si había visto al mismo hombre que habia intervenido en el ataque impidiéndole robar todos los poderes de la Fall Maiden.

"Pelo despeinado, usa una guadaña y olía como mi padre después de un largo día de trabajo. Fue el." Dijo Mercury recordando sus características.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Emerald a su líder.

"Nada. Mantenemos el plan. No tienen idea de quiénes somos, por lo que no tenemos motivos para preocuparnos. Además, el último del trabajo pesado está resuelto gracias a nuestro pequeño amigo inteligente. Ella levanto su scroll que también parpadea con el símbolo de la reina negra. "Hablando de eso... parece que tenemos un nuevo punto de acceso."

"¿Es bueno?" Pregunto Emerald.

"Podrías decir eso. Ve a tus habitaciones Preparad todo para mañana." Dijo permitiéndoles marcharse.

"Sí, señora." Dijo Emerald marchándose seguida por Mercury.

"Démosle una buena pelea al público." Dijo Cinder mientras seleccionaba la próxima pelea de mañana.

* * *

 **Esa noche**

Ironwood se encontraba en el puente de su nave meditativo respecto a la reunión cuando algo en el cielo paso a toda velocidad mientras se divisaba ese objeto como una bola de fuego moviéndose a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Le pregunto a su oficial mientras continuaba mirando cómo se perdía en el horizonte.

"Un meteorito señor." Dijo el oficial mientras los técnicos comenzaban a analizar. "Pero con su altura velocidad y trayectoria calculamos que caerá fuera de la frontera del reino."

* * *

 **Con el meteorito**

La atmosfera y la gravedad siguieron aumentando la fuerza de aceleración seguía aumentando provocando que la roca hirviera aumentando la presión mientras seguía acelerando en línea recta dirigiéndose a una zona boscosa mientras chocaba el impacto produjo una explosión y movimiento sísmico debido al impacto quedando un cráter humeante en el suelo.

Justo debajo se encontraba un ataúd metálico de hierro abollado aplastado por la roca mientras en el interior algo comenzó a moverse en el interior había un ser encadenado envuelto completamente un traje verde de contención con dos binoculares redondos en los rojos las cadenas fueron dañadas durante el impacto dejando libre su lado derecho igual que el ataúd que ahora descansaba bajo la enorme roca del espacio.

El ser comenzó a moverse levantando su mano derecha y comenzó a excavar golpeando sel metal aun caliente ignorándolo y pasar a la roca durante horas golpeo y golpeo poco a poco cediendo la roca hasta que finalmente fue partida en pedazos con el ser saliendo mirando el cielo estrellado de Remnant y su luna destrozada mientras comenzó a avanzar con su mano izquierda atada a su espalda.

Y comenzó a avanzar por el bosque sin molestarse en apartar los arboles derribándolo si se encontraban en su camino el ruido capto la atención de varios Grimms que tras verlo comenzaron a rodearlo poco a poco.

Un beowolf se lanzo para atacarle por la espalda cuando la criatura lo cogió por su cráneo sin mirar mirar por su espalda y lanzarlo cuando la criatura chillo de dolor debido al daño fue silenciada por su puño golpeando su cráneo destruyéndolo en una masa negra y roja.

La criatura corrió y golpeo a otro mandando a la criatura volar destrozar varios árboles en proceso.

Recogiendo uno de esos arboles la criatura lo movio en un barrido mandando a volar a los beowolf.

Uno de ellos trato de correr solo para que la criatura lo persiguiera agarrándolo por la pata y arrastrarla cuando lo tenía a su altura descendió su pierna sobre su pecho aplastándolo.

El ser miro la destrucción que había causado mirando al cielo para ver un Nevermore volando, el ser salto con un impresionante salto llegando hasta la propia criatura aterrizando en su lomo el corrió por el hasta llegar a la cabeza y hundir su puño en ella atravesando la máscara y la biomasa matándolo lo que provoco que ambos cayeran. La criatura cayo levantando polvo arrastrando la tierra destrozando arboles y el cadáver comenzando a emanar humo señal de que estaba desapareciendo la criatura salió con su traje con algunos arañazos pero intacta y siguió avanzando.

Avanzando por el bosque se encontró con una manada de cinco Goliaths los gigantescos Grimm elefantes miraron a la criatura que corrió hacia ellos uno de los goliath miro al resto mientras comenzó a cargar contra él.

El ser en el traje de contención la criatura entonces se encogió con su hombro apuntando hacia delante mientras el grimm elefante gruño en respuesta por el desafío.

Ambos chocaron la fuerza sísmica del choque sacudió el ambiente en duelo de poder ambos chocaron pero la criatura comenzó a aplicar más presión sobre el goliath con sus piernas hundiéndose en el suelo y comenzó a ganar terreno con el grimm comenzando a ser arrastrado mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás con el ser en el traje de contención moviéndose mas y mas rápido.

En una acción impresionantemente sub realista el Grimm no pudo mantenerse firme y fue levantado del suelo donde dio una vuelta de noventa grados cayendo sobre su lomo mientras corría hacia los otros cuatro el siguiente contemplo como el ser con una velocidad sobrehumana se salto en con sus piernas estiradas hacia adelante golpeándola destrozando su máscara mientras era mandando a volar chocando con el que estaba detrás suyo tumbándolo.

Doomsday corrió hacia él y salto ignorando al que estaba en el suelo y corrió hacia él con Doomsday agarrando su trompa y arrancarla causando a la criatura quien intento golpearlo moviendo su cara a un lado solo para encontrar el puño de Doomsday que rompió su colmillo y tumbo al Grimm muerto con un agujero en el lado derecho de su cara.

Se dirigió al último Doomsday cogió el colmillo que había destrozado y lo lanzo el colmillo atravesó el centro de la criatura y Doomsday salto golpeando ese punto haciendo que lo atravesara matándolo.

La criatura se dio la vuelta para ver a los tres que quedaban mientras los otros dos cadáveres empezaban a emanar humo. Doomsday corrió hacia ellos mirándolos antes de saltar un enorme salto de varios metros y colocar su codo mientras descendía sobre el torso del tercero sobre su cabeza destrozando su máscara quedando un agujero en la cara.

Solo quedando uno el goliath en mucho tiempo sintió miedo no de la criatura de sí mismo por eso trato de huir Doomsday de un salto se pudo delante agarrando la trompa y con una mano lanzo al Grimm derribando varios árboles la criatura estaba en el suelo con Doomsday llegando donde se encontraba y golpear repetidamente con su puño una y otra sacudiendo biomasa con cada golpe rompiendo mas la manga de su traje revelando protuberancias golpeando y escarbando en la biomasa negra hasta llegar al interior.

Ya habiendo acabado siguió su camino las emociones negativas que emanaba Doomsday no hacía más que atraer a mas y mas Grimms que elimino sin descansar sin parar nada lo podía detener.

* * *

 **Casi al amanecer.**

Dos Hunstman uno era alto con el pelo corto de color rojo con ojos castaños llevando un abrigo blanco mostrando sus dos brazos imponentes con una camisa negra sin mangas llevando dos guanteletes que cubrían sus manos hasta el codo, pantalón negro con rodilleras metálicas y botas blancas. "Quería hacer la patrulla temprano para ver la ronda de dobles." Se quejo mientras caminaban por el bosque que daba a la aldea que estaban protegiendo a la aldea. "¿Pero tan temprano?"

Su compañero tenía el pelo blanco y ojos rojos usando una chaqueta marrón con cuello negro alto con una camisa blanca unos vaqueros azules y botas marrones a sus espaldas dos katanas. "Te recuerdo que estamos en una misión además tampoco te pierdes mucho son solo juegos infantiles comparados con la realidad." Dijo mientras avanzaba el pueblo aun era visible detrás suyo.

"Ya pero…" Ambos se pararon cuando oyeron el sonido de arboles cayendo al suelo.

El de pelo blanco cogió sus katanas el mango se plegó formando dos ametralladoras mientras apuntaba hacia adelante y su compañero se ponía en guardia con sus puños esperando un Grimm.

Cuando vieron a un hombre increíblemente alto avanzar hacia ellos en un traje verde con un par de marcas de arañazos pero no dañado en su mayor parte con un brazo atado a la espalda.

Se miraron solo por un momento cuando Doomsday corrió hacia ellos.

"¿Amigo o enemigo?" dijo el pelirrojo Doomsday corrió hacia ellos con su puño para golpear con el de pelo blanco disparando contra él las balas impactaron pero no eran suficientes para penetrar su piel por su puesto los ignorantes Hunstman se lo atribuyeron al aura sin percatarse de que no lo hacía falta.

Doomsday golpe el suelo con ambos saltando hacia atrás mientras un cráter marcaba la zona del puño. "Definitivamente enemigo."

"¿Por qué nos atacas?" Le pregunto el de cabello blanco apelando a la criatura queriendo conocer sus intenciones.

Doomsday simplemente los miro y cargo contra ellos una vez más.

"Negociaciones fracasadas." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras crujía sus nudillos mirando a su compañero que comenzó a corre por su izquierda disparando a la criatura que lo miro mientras comenzaba a rodearlo.

El pelirrojo aprovecho que le dio la espalda para lanzarse a golpearlo viéndolo como una mole lenta así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando le agarro por el cuello de su abrigo y lo estrello contra el piso cuando estaba en el piso rodeado de la marca de impacto en el suelo la bota de Doomsday le pisoteo la cabeza.

"¡Bolt!" Chillo preocupado saltando cambiando a las formas de sus espadas solo para que Doomsday con un codazo lo mandara a volar chocando con un árbol y golpeando varias veces la tierra.

Entonces Doosmday agarro a Bolt y lo lanzo en dirección al pueblo mientras salto.

Bolt choco contra una casa de madera atravesando parte del techo cayendo en el centro de la cayendo siendo observado por algunos de los habitantes. Doomsday aterrizo poco después y solo por un momento se paro para mirar a su alrededor viendo más gente que matar.

Un mujer miro asustado como Doomsday se dirigía para aplastarla con su puño pero fue bloqueado por Bolt que se puso entre ella y al criatura pero sus pies fueron hundidos en el suelo debido al golpe la mujer salio corriendo con Doosmday listo para perseguirla dejando la apertura Bolt le golpeo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas la criatura retrocedió un poco antes de golpear con Bolt bloqueando su puño.

Bolt cargo otro pero fue pateado por la criatura en el centro de pecho mandándolo a volar Doomsday corrió para seguir cuando el Huntsman de pelo blanco se puso delante.

Doomsday trato de golpearle con el de pelo blanco esquivando para seguir disparando tratando de encontrar un punto débil. "¿Tiene aura? ¿Es un ser vivo? ¿Es un humano? ¿Fauno? ¿Bandido?"

Doomsday intento un barrido con su mano por lo que el Hunstman salto levemente y con sus piernas trato de usar el brazo de Doomsday como trampolín creyendo que era mas rápido que él pero Doomsday lo agarro de reverso y lo estampo contra el suelo movimiento que repitió una y lo hubiera hecho otra vez si el Huntsman no hubiera desaparecido reapareciendo al lado de su compañero seguía disparando para mantener la atención de la criatura mientras la gente del pueblo se mantenía al margen tratando de alejarse tanto como fuera posible.

"No se molesta en esquivar las balas." Le dijo a Bolt que se mostraba molesto. "Pero tampoco parece que le importen, y al juzgar por su fuerza o tiene aura o es natural pero no parece un grimm."

"Lo sabrás dentro de poco porque lo primero que voy a hacer cuando lo haya matado es..." Entonces vio como la criatura salto no hacia ellos sino a los habitantes del pueblo la fuerza de su aterrizaje mando algunos volar mientras comenzó a golpearlos mandándolos a volar. "Mierda." Dijo mientras sacaba dust de eléctrico y abría los compartimento de sus guanteletes y usaba su semblanza la electricidad viajo por todo su cuerpo mientras en un destello corrió hacia la criatura que había arrancado la cabeza a otro habitante del pueblo antes de que el cuerpo cayera al suelo fue golpeado por Bolt.

Bolt comenzó a soltar varios golpes usando su semblanza que le permitía usar la electricidad para aumentar su sistema nervioso para aumentar la velocidad de sus músculos amplificados por aura y seguir golpeándolo.

Doosmday recibió varios golpes incluido otro que fue a lado izquierdo de su cara a modo de gancho destruyendo parte de ese traje revelando parte de cabello blanco y protuberancias en lugar de cejas y unos ojos rojos.

Doomsday gruño y golpeo a Bolt justo cuando el otro puño iba a impactar con Bolts y Doomsday retrocediendo ligeramente.

Doomsday volvió a cargar con el cazador de pelo blanco apareciendo con su transporte y con sus katanas realizando un corte diagonal con Doomsday moviendo su mano para apartarlo con el volviendo a desaparecer con Bolt cargando contra Doomsday para golpearlo.

Trato de golpearlo con un gancho solo para Doomsday apartarlo y agarrarlo por el cuello estampándolo contra el suelo y arrastrarlo. El del pelo blanco apareció arriba de Doomday poniéndose arriba de él y trato de apuñalarlo con sus katanas sobre su cabeza inútilmente.

Doomsday percibiendo la molestia que tenia sobre su cabeza salto hacia arriba haciéndole perder el equilibrio despareciendo para ver a Doosmday sujetando a su compañero en aire y lanzarlo contra él lo que le hizo desaparecer mientras Bolt aterrizaba contra el suelo.

Cogiendo dos cristales de dust ígneo los metió en la tsuba de su katana el fuego se propago por la hojas y mantuvo su forma mientras se transporto sobre la criatura el Huntsman apareció enfrente de Doomsday y le apunto presionando el gatillo desatando un torrente de llamas a quemarropa que envolvió a Doomsday.

La mano de Doomsday le golpeo lanzándolo contra el suelo y Doomsday hubiera caído sobre él si no se hubiera transportado lo hubiera aplastado.

Doomsday ahora estaba más descubierto siendo todo el pectoral de su lado derecho mostrando su brazo en su plenitud un brazo grisáceo con protuberancias en los nudillos ante brazos y hombros.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" Dijo Bolt como sus golpes no lo tumbaron y ni siquiera parecía dañado después de todos los golpes recibidos y viendo como no era humano ni grimm.

"No lo sé, pero plan Z." Dijo a su compañero como debían tomar el último recurso.

"Dijiste que eso solo se usa como último recurso." Dijo como era algo que usaron una vez durante el torneo en la ronda de dobles de las academias funciono pero a un precio alto.

"Tu puños no lo tumban y mis espadas y balas no lo atraviesan." Dijo como ya debían adoptar medidas deseperadas.

"Bien pero tú me pagas unos nuevos." Dijo cogiendo todos los cristales de dust que llevaba encima y poniéndolos en sus guanteletes tanto que la apertura no podía cerrar.

Bolto corrió hacia Doomsday en destello salto contra él con Doomsday haciendo lo mismo Doomsday alzo su mano para golpearlo con Bolt desprendiéndose de sus guanteletes su compañero apareció justo detrás y apuñalo los cristales con sus katanas soltándolas y meter una coz a Bolt para que saliera tan atrás como pudiera mientras el desapareció de nuevo.

Una explosión se produjo dando a quemarropa a Doomsday.

"Lo…" No termino como Doomsday aterrizo intacto ya sin su traje de contención revelando por completo su apariencia su melena blanca pero el centro de su cabeza calvo sus ojos rojos y piel grisácea las protuberancias en sus dos hombros largas similares como si estuvieran hechas de roca igual que sus nudillos aun quedaban parte de los pantalones de su traje de contención pero su rodilla derecha se veía otra afilada protuberancia afilada y su brazo izquierdo aun atado.

Doomsday salto a por ellos con el Husntman de pelo blanco transportándose solo para que Doomsday diera la vuelta golpeándole como si hubiera predicho su próximo movimiento pero durante la lucha desarrollo la habilidad de seguir el rastro de energía, y le golpeo con su codo en la cara.

Entonces lo sintió la sangre en su cabeza descendido pese a que aun tenía su aura no es que no estuviera activada su golpe su lo bastante fuerte para atravesarla y solo seguía consciente por las capacidades regenerativas de las misma.

Cuando Doomsday iba a agarrarlo Bolt se puso en medio sujetando su mano con sus dos manos.

"¿Bolt?" Dijo mientras lo veía batallar con el monstruo.

"Co…rre" Dijo mientras hacía toda la fuerza que podía en un intento inútil como la criatura ya sin el traje de contención podía hacer toda su fuerza y aplasto su manos antes de elevarlo y estamparla contra el suelo y hundir su pie en su cráneo aplastándolo.

"¡Bolt!" Grito viendo el cráneo aplastado por el pie antes de que Doomsday lo mirara. El Huntsman se transporto y Doomsday salto justo en el intente en el reapareció presionando su cuello partiéndolo y tirarlo como si fuera basura el cuerpo sin vida dio varios golpes en el suelo partiéndose varios hueso quedando un cuerpo lleno de contusiones y doblado.

"¡Oh Dios Mio!" Dijo una chica que había sido lo bastante tonta como para mantenerse cerca mientras lo grababa todo en su scroll pensando que los vencedores serian los Hunstman y tener algo que subir a la web de videos lo que no se espero fue ese resultado ya que los Hunstman tenían la fama de ser invencibles pero ahora estaba enfrentado a la realidad no eran más que humanos y como tal podían morir todas esas historias de héroes invencibles no eran más que historias exageradas y los Hunstman unos sobrevalorados o quizás ese monstruo era un dios de la destrucción imparable. Pero ahora solo podía hacer una cosa por su aldea y hogar. "Los Husntman han caído y ese monstruo va a acabar con todos por favor si alguien ve esto que vengan a ayudarnos…" No pudo continuar como una sombra se cernió sobre ella mirando ahora a la criatura cara a cara mientras sus dedos ya fuera por instinto de preservación o sabiendo que era el fin pulso el botón antes de que Doomsday le metiera una patada mandándola a volar contra la casa en la que estaba escondida atravesándola muriendo en proceso mientras la pantalla de su scroll ponía subiendo.

* * *

 **Vale Anochecer**

Qrow entro al despacho de Ozpin donde estaban Ironwood y Glynda después de recibir la llamada mientras estaba con sus sobrinas.

"Hay un aumento de Grimms dirigiéndose hacia a Vale." Dijo Ozpin poniendo al tanto a Qrow de lo preocupante.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Qrow queriendo saber si tenían alguna idea del motivo dando que los Grimms suelen evitar las fronteras a menos que algo los dirigía hacia ellos.

"No lo sabemos." Dijo Ironwood y por eso estaba Qrow aquí.

"Necesitamos que vaya a la zona de aumento y explores el terreno tan pronto como encuentres la cau…" Tan pronto como Ozpin estaba dando las instrucciones el Scroll de Ironwood sonó.

"Adelante." Dijo el general, tras escuchar el general selecciono la opción de manos libre "Reproduce el mensaje."

"¡Manden refuerzos a la frontera sur nada de lo que le arrojamos puede detenerlo es imparable!" Dijo desesperado el soldado mientras estaba en una situación horrible.

"Soldado informe ¿Cuál es la situación?" Dijo el oficial en la conversación grabada.

"Es como si fuera el día del juicio final." Dijo cuando el sonido de un golpe contra algo pesado se oyó mientras de fondo se escuchaban los disparos de los soldados pero cada vez se oían menos.

"¿Soldado? Soldado responda alguien ¿pueden oírme? Informe." Dijo sin obtener respuesta de nadie.

"¿Tienes sus coordenadas?" Le pregunto Ironwood a su oficial.

"Si señor." Dijo como la había triangulado. "Manda Bulheads de reconocimiento y posiciónate en el sector donde vino la llamada y tan pronto como tengan contacto que informen del numero de enemigos y que la flota se esté en posición para una invasión Grimm y que todas las unidades estén preparadas." Dijo Ironwood como debían preparase para un inminente ataque Grimm.

Un mensaje sonó en el escritorio de Ozpin mostrando el canal de noticias que reprodujo el video "Tenemos esta impactante imágenes donde se ven a dos Hunstman siendo brutalmente asesinados por esta criatura que parece ser un Grimm la mujer que gravo estas imágenes fue brutalmente asesinada mientras pedía ayuda." Dijo la locutora mientras mostraba las imágenes de la chica.

Ozpin retrocedió la imagen y el paro para ver mejor a la criatura "Eso no es un Grimm."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Le pregunto Glynda esperando que él lo supiera sino estaban enfrentando a algo desconocido.

"No lo sé." Dijo Ozpin mirando esos ojos rojos sin pupilas brillantes.

Qrow se preparo para marcharse.

"No Qrow cambio de planes quédate." Dijo Ozpin como no podía perder a uno de sus mejores luchadores como la situación de riego había aumentando significativamente.

"¿Ella?" Pregunto Ironwood si finalmente había decidido hacer su movimiento y esto era el preámbulo de la invasión Grimm.

Ozpin medito hacia mucho que dejo de usar la fuerza bruta para centrarse en la estrategia y la manipulación podría ser que se canso de esperar y decidió atacar a Vale o quizás sabiendo la condición de Fall esto era una distracción para hacerlos salir solo podía hacer una cosa esperar.

* * *

 **Casi en la ciudad**

En una de las autopistas del reino de Vale los solados alertados estaban en posición. "Veo algo."

"¿Grimms?" No estoy seguro." Cogiendo un rifle de francotirador.

"Por favor de aquí a las afueras hay varios Huntsman patrullando la frontera no podrían pasar a menos que fuera un ejército y si viniera un ejército de Grimm los veríamos venir." Dijo uno de los soldados.

"Pues parece un Grimm feo con ojos rojos." Dijo el que estaba mirando con su rifle de francotirdor

"Mejor no correr riesgos dispara." Le ordeno con el soldado abriendo fuego. "Blanco abatido."

"Ne…negativo." Dijo el soldado no creyéndoselo

"¿Fallaste?" Le pregunto cómo era casi imposible teniendo el blanco en medio de la nada sin que su visión fuera obstruida.

"No, le di en la cabeza." Dijo mientras seguía mirando su mira "Se dirige hacia aquí está aumentando la velocidad." Dijo como le vio corriendo.

"En posición." Ordeno como los guardias y dos Atlesian Paladin-290 se posicionaba lo soldados formando dos líneas con la primera y los dos Atlesian Paladin-290. Esperaron mientras la Doomsday se acercaba más y más "Fuego."

Los soldados disparando en vano como Doomsday no cedió en su avance viéndolo más cerca y como su munición no bastaba "Paladines Fuego." Los paladines dispararon sus misiles en dirección a Doomsday.

Doomsday vio como se dirigían a ellos los misiles hacia él y golpeo el más cercano con su puño desatando una explosión masivas con el saliendo intacto. "¡Paladines Avanzad!" Dijo con los grandes robots avanzando para enfrentar a la criatura. "Mantened el fuego." Ordeno mientras comenzaron a disparar.

Doomsday corrió con su puño golpeando al Atlasian Paladin su pierna rompiéndola obligándolo a caer al suelo tirándolo al suelo y cargar contra el otro Doomsday salta contra él mientras el apuntado y el Atlesian Paladin-290 abre fuego contra él con munición de gran calibre pero eso no lo detiene hundiendo su codo en la carcasa se agarra a esa mismo hueco y arranca la carcasa mirando al piloto que hay dentro que lo mira aterrado cuando Doomsday repitiendo el moviendo lo tira dejando al robot inservible.

El robot caer sobre Doomsday quedando debajo de él.

"Fuego a discreción." Ordena el soldado con todos disparando mientras un a par de soldado pasan a utilizar granadas y los soldados robóticos disparan Doomdsay con una mano levanta al robot y lo lanza si bien algunos soldados logran esquivarlo otro son aplastado por el robot.

"Dioses." Dice el superior como no tenían potencia de fuego y la criatura despejaba a otro soldado con un movimiento de su mano y luego agarra a otro y partía su cráneo mientras inútilmente algunos de sus hombres abrían fuego incapaz de hacerle algún daño significativo.

Doomsday agarro a otro de los soldados de Atlas y agarro sus piernas desgarrándolo por la mitad.

El oficial disparo en un vano intento solo para ser pateado por Doomsday que rápidamente fue a por otro hasta haber acabado con todos entonces un foco lo ilumino a la criatura perteneciente a una de las naves de la flota de Ironwood.

"Fuego." Ordeno el oficial desde la nave. Con varios proyectiles y armas de potencia de fuego superiores impactaron contra el puente. El oficial hizo el gesto de alto y cuando el humo se disipo Doomsday estaba con su cuerpo humeante debido al impacto mirando su brazo izquierdo mientras la cadena que lo mantenía atado se desprendía.

"Monstruo." Dijo pasando a asentir para que dispararan contra él el fuego se repitió varias veces dejando varias explosione y humo no quedando nada.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" Dijo uno de los soldados cuando algo aterrizo en el casco de la nave. "No puede ser." Doomsday salto al puente golpeando el cristal pero fue repelido por los escudos.

"Punto Muerto." Dijo el oficial con una sonrisa los escudos hacían que no pudieran tocarlos pero como Doomsday estaba en el caso de la nave no podían dispararle.

Doomsday le gruño mientras saltaba encima y golpeo de nuevo. "Estúpido monstruo no podrás atravesar nuestro escudo a menos que tenga un potencia de fuego equivalente a una nave." Dijo arrogantemente.

Doomsday gruño y comenzó al golpear una y otra vez izquierda y derecha sin perder el ritmo solo aumentándolo.

"Señor…" Dijo uno de lo ingenieros del puente preocupado.

"El escudo aguantara." Dijo el oficial de la nave.

"¿Y si no es así?" Dijo empezando a dudar como los impactos de sus puños eran capaces de hacer vibrar la nave.

"Que los dioses nos ayuden." Dijo como si era capaz de hacerlo no tenían ninguna oportunidad una vez entrara entonces los golpes se detuvieron.

"¿Se ha rendido?" Por un momento solo hubo silencio cuando una explosión hizo tambalearse la nave.

"¡¿Que sucede?!" Un motor a explotado el sonido de metal desgarrándose resonó junto con el de la alarma había usado el propio hueco del motor para entrar a en la nave a base de puñetazos "Es imposible el calor que hace ahí debería acabar con cualquier ser vivo."

"Señor…." El oficial abrió el canal de comunicaciones.

"¡Estas aborgrgr!" El sonido de un grito se oyó mientras comenzaron a producirse varias explosiones en las naves cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la compuerta del puente fue derribada aplastando a un miembro de punto de mando mientras Doomsday entro antes de rugir y cargar contra el resto del puente de un puñetazo mando a volar al oficial contra la pared aplastándolo mientras paso al resto.

* * *

En Beacon

Weiss abrazo a su hermana antes de romper el abrazo "Fue realmente bueno verte, Winter."

Winter sonrió triste por la despedida "Hasta la…" Fue cortada por el sonido de un estruendo que resonó por todo Vale en un eco.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

Ozpin miro por la ventana para ver una de las naves de Ironwood estrellarse en la ciudad destruyendo varios edificios y matando o hiriendo a personas en proceso.

Está en la ciudad." Advirtió Qrow a Ozpin en su oficina a su espalda como la criatura se había abierto camino hasta la propia Vale eliminando toda resistencia que se había cruzado en su camino y esa era su manera de decir que estaba aquí.

* * *

 **Zona del Impacto**

Doomsday salió de la nave ileso mientras miro lo que tenía delante.

"¡Mama!" Dijo una niña pequeña de cinco años llorando sola en medio la calle con Doomsday mirándola. De algún modo habia sobrevivido pero su madre no tuvo tanta suerte. Doomsday se acerco a la niña y estiro su mano hacia ella para agarra su cabeza la y su llanto ceso cuando Doomsday aplasto su cráneo para soltar su cadáver y mirar a los heridos, a lo que trataban de ayudar a lo que miraba horrorizados desde la ventana de sus casa todos preguntándose que paso, Doomsday gruño y se lanzo a continuar matando.


	3. Capitulo 2

" _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side a terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war!"_

 **Disturbed "** **Idestructible** **"**

" _Determinación indestructible que es incorruptible_ _  
_ _Del otro lado un terror para contemplar La_ _  
_ _aniquilación será inevitable_ _  
_ _Cada enemigo roto sabrá_ _  
_ _que su oponente tuvo que ser invencible_ _  
_ _Mira por última vez mientras estás vivo_ _  
_ _¡Soy un maestro indestructible de la guerra!"_

* * *

La noches iluminaba Vale mientras el suelo tranquilo comenzó a temblar cuando Doomsday aterrizo en el suelo aplastando a dos personas mandando a volar a otras mientras seguía matando y la gente chillaba aterrorizada corriendo tan rápido como pudo mientras los que no miraron horrorizados dentro de sus casas creyendo que estarían a salvo.

Mientras la armada de Atlas llegaba con Atlesian Knight-200 aterrizando en el suelo apuntando a Doomsday con sus armas comenzando a disparar contra él Doomsday corrió hacia ellos golpeando a uno con tal fuerza que exploto nada mas impactar el golpe los robots sin miedo siguió avanzado y disparando inútilmente como no eran capaces de atravesar la gruesa piel de Doomsday que agarro a un robot por su brazos y los desgarro como si no fuera nada.

Mientras aterrizaban mas formando el equivalente a una legión con la gente animándolos desde sus casas mientras los pocos que quedaron en las calles corrían o arrogantemente creyendo que estaban a salvo grababan con sus scrolls.

Doomsday percatándose de que estaban todos en línea salto un salto tan grande que le hizo superar varios edificio de altura y agarro su brazo izquierdo mientras levantaba el derecho con su codo amputando mientras la gravedad hacia su trabajo y lo impulsaba mas fuerte el impacto aplasto a varios y hundió a Doomsday en el suelo atravesando capas de tierra hasta llegar a los túneles infestados de Grimms tras los acontecimientos de La Brecha.

Los robots apuntaron al agujero mientras le gente contenía la respiración cuando el suelo comenzó a erosionar destrozando el asfalto, otro temblor se produjo y el suelo comenzo a agrietarse en varias direcciones los robot se miraron a sí mismo cuando un explosión se produjo con varios grimms saliendo volando por los aires cayendo muerto al suelo con Doomsday saliendo con un beowolf agarrado por el cuello antes de partirlo y usarlo para golpear a varios como si fuera una maza antes de tirarlo derribando a otros dos.

Varios grimms comenzaron a salir del sub-suelo y atacar un beowolf estaba a punto de devorar a un transeúnte antes de que el brazo de Doomsday lo mandara a volar contra un edificio.

El hombre miro a Doomsday que lo pate destrozando su caja torácica y mandándolo a volar contra un coche que destrozo su espina dorsal y varios huesos bueno no importaba ya estaba muerto.

Un Grimm con forma de serpiente gigante surgió del suelo y miro a Doomsday abriendo su boca intentando comerlo Doomsday uso sus brazos para sostener su boca estirándolo manteniéndola abierta y levantándola del suelo tirándola dejándose caer completo de espaldas el cuerpo de la serpiente derribo un edificio mientras impactaba contra el suelo.

Doosmday se levanto y comenzó a caminar sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente grimm cuando otra serpiente blanca apareció que estaba unido al cuerpo de la ultima aputno contra él con de un puñetazo le destrozo la cabeza mientras salto sobre la otra usándola como trampolín para llegar al piso de arriba de un hotel atravesando la ventana derribando al espectador que estaba mirando.

Doomsday corrió por el apartamento atravesando las puertas, el pasillo y la puerta del frente y la siguiente casa donde habia una familia de cuatro madre, hijo, padre e hija, Doomsday estiro sus brazos y corrió atrapando a los padres en sus antebrazos y sus rodillas golpearon a sus hijo con las protuberancia rajando su carne de la cara a la niña y la otra atravesando la cabeza del niño.

Doomday salto atravesando la pared para llegar al otro el edificio los cuerpos se anclaron a la pared mientras Doomsday los soltaba anclo sus brazos y paro por un momento en el edificio y asesto un cabezazo los cristales se rompieron y el edificio comenzó a caer llegando a otro

Como un domino derribo a otros cuatro con los escombros llegando a otros debido a lo cerca que estaban entre sí.

Doomsday se alzo de entre los escombros y cargo contra los grimms, los humanos los robots atlasianos y seguir atacando.

De un golpe mando a volar a otro beowolf mientras era disparado por uno de los robots del que luego se ocupo golpeando con su antebrazo cuando comenzó a ser disparado por varias naves atlasianas que habían traído a los androides.

Doomsday agarro un coche y los tiro contra una de las naves derribándola pero otras seguían disparando.

Un Boarbatusk comenzó a girar en dirección a Doodmsay solo para este lo agarra y lo tirara contra otra nave atlasiana y aunque la daño pudo mantenerse en pie.

Un beowolf salto detrás de Doomsday y otros más saltaron arriba de él antes de salir volando por la fuerza de Doomsday que cogía a una humana escondida que había sido dejada por el resto a su suerte.

"Por favor no estoy embarazada." Doodmsday se quedo quieto por un momento mientras sostenía a la mujer por el cuello en un avanzado estado de embarazo antes de tirarla contra otra nave impactado contra su cristal dejando a piloto horrorizado y sin visión, cuando algo se subió a su nave agarrando y arrancándola la nave comenzó a caer con Doomsday saltando a otra.

Pero una nave lo envistió y como un kamikaze empujo a Doomsday a toda velocidad "Muere hijo de puta." Dijo el piloto acelerando tanto como pudo para chocar con un edificio Doomsday sin esfuerzo atravesó el cristal agarrándolo y tirándolo fuera y en pleno aire cogió la nave tirándola contra otra haciéndola a las dos explotar.

* * *

 **En Beacon**

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Los grimms siguen con su imparable oleada de destrucción sin que las tropas de Atlas puedan contenerlas mientras siguen entrando grimms por la brecha y se informa de que la presencia de grimms está aumentando en las fronteras." Dijo el enviado que estaba grabando toda la escena como podía a una distantica prudencial mientras la pantalla mostraba el logo del canal y el titular "Grimm Ataque."

"Id a la ciudad." Ordeno Ozpin al resto de Hunstman presentes como su prioridad era asegurar a los civiles.

"Pero…" Qrow iba a cuestionar su decisión como la prioridad debía ser la academia y el secreto que guardaba.

"No vas tras la reliquia su patrón de movimiento no es hacia aquí es donde hay más seres vivo y lo ataca, se lo que sea esa cosa no es un grimm aunque comparte su naturaleza de acabar con todo ser vivo y creación del hombre." Dijo Ozpin observando como a la criatura poco le importaba matar a grimms solo quería una cosa destruir y debían impedir que el pánico fuera a mas.

"Mi nave y mi tropas están aquí y tenemos a los alumnos vosotros podéis proteger la ciudad y nosotros la academia." Dijo Ironwood como no tenían que preocuparse mientras sacaba su scroll. "Schnee prepara un pelotón y ve a la ciudad para destruir a esa criatura."

"Los grimms siguen con su imparable oleada de destrucción sin que las tropas de Atlas puedan contenerlas mientras siguen entrando grimms por la brecha y se informa de que la presencia de grimms está aumentando en las fronteras." Dijo el enviado que estaba grabando toda la escena como podía a una distantica prudencial mientras la pantalla mostraba el logo del canal y el titular "Grimm Ataque."

* * *

 **Zona de aterrizaje de Beacon**

Una capucha roja ondeaba al viento con su dueña cubierta por ella antes de quitársela revelando su pelo rojizo y ojos plateados con su equipo preparado para ir a la ciudad a ayudar a proteger a las personas no pudiendo quedarse quieta de brazos cruzados en su habitación.

"Entonces en vez de esperar ordenes vamos ir por nuestra cuenta a enfrentarnos a una oleada grimms." Dijo Weiss dentro de la nave.

"Es lo que hacemos." Dijo Yang como eso ya era una rutina.

"Pero ese grimm nunca había visto algo como eso." Dijo Blake como no estaba segura de que era esa cosa.

"Le detendremos." Dijo Ruby llena de confianza y de optimismo trasmitiéndoselo al resto completamente segura de derrotar al monstruo y salvar la ciudad de los grimms que lo azotaban es lo que pasa siempre el héroe derrota al monstruo y salva a la ciudad.

* * *

 **En otra habitación**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Emerald a Cinder si esto modificaba algo el plan.

"Nada simplemente…observar." Dijo Cinder mientras seguía mirando la pantalla para ver la destrucción la oleada de destrucción de la criatura y buscando la mejor manera de aprovechar la situación.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Doomsday tiempo después**

Doomsday siguió con su oleada destrucción cadáveres y restos de robots estaban en la calle junto con los de los grimms disolviéndose y ahora se enfrentaba a un Atlesian Paladin-290 ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro con Doomsday levantándolo del suelo y tirándolo cuando el robot cayo, Doomsday aterrizo sobre él y arrancando su carcasa saco al piloto y aplasto contra el asfalto.

Para luego pasar a otro la maquina disparo su misiles que no surtieron efecto con corriendo hacia la maquina trato de golpearlo con Doomsday agarrando su brazo y derribarlo contra el suelo sin soltarlo y arrancar antes de pisar y pisar abollando poco a poco hasta llegar al piloto y agarrarlo preparado para golpear dejándolo caer cuando un tormenta de pétalos salvo al piloto con Doomsday golpeando la nada ante de mirar a la responsable.

Ruby agarro su guadaña con el resto de su equipo a su lado mientras el piloto del Atlesian Paladin-290 salía corriendo.

"En televisión parecía más grande." Bromeo Yang no viendo para tanto a la criatura.

Doomsday simplemente miro antes de rugir y pasar al ataque saltando cayendo sobre ellas con el equipo saltando para esquivar.

Yang utilizando sus guanteletes salto para impulsarse hacia Doosmday y golpearlo solo para que Doomsday la agarrara por su chaqueta sorprendiéndola con la velocidad pese a su tamaño y lanzarla contra el suelo dando un bote con Doomsday golpeándola mandándola a volar con Ruby llegando para sacarla del camino.

Blake ataco a Doomsday con corte horizontal de su arma con Doosmday golpeándolo con ella desapareciendo apareciendo a su espalda lazando su katana atada a la cuerda de su arma Doomsday agarro la cuerda y dio una vuelta con ella ante de alzar sus dos brazos y lanzarla contra el asfalto con ella gimiendo de dolor.

Doomsday corrió hacia ella con Weiss salida de la nada convocado un glifo a su espalda y usarlo como trampolín Doomsday descendió su brazo para golpearla con Weiss saltando dando dos pulsadas de su estoque por supuesto eso para Doomsday no es ni la picadura de un mosquito.

Weiss convoco otro a su espalda con Doomsday girando con Weiss cambiando de posicon en el aire haciendo el pino girando para caer al costado de Doomsday de nuevo atacando con su arma y lanzarse al ataque solo para que Doomsday con un cabezazo mandándola al suelo para después patearla.

Ruby se dirigió con su semblanza hacia Doomsday que salto agarrándola por el cuello mientras Ruby miraba con sorpresa era agarrada y estampada contra el suelo Doomsday la levanto pro el cuelo agarrando su capucha y estamparla contra el suelo ante de levantarla y estamparla contra el otro lado.

Blake salto desde atrás disparando a Doomsday las balas impactaron en su espalda mientras esté usando a Ruby como porra la lazaba a Ruby con la misma potencia y velocidad que una bala impactando en Blake lanzándolas a las dos al suelo.

Yang salto a por Doomsday preparando un gancho hacia abajo en pleno aire Doomsday que golpeo a Doosmday que sin bajar el ritmo la golpeo con un gancho pero en lugar de dejar que salier volando agarro su pierna colocándola bocabajo y comenzar a golpearla en el estomago una y otra vez el impacto de los golpes era tal que el suelo comenzó a agrietarse debido a la fuerza de los golpes ni la propia aura de Yang podía aguantar el daño cuando comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca.

Dommsday preparo su brazo para otro golpe cuando Ruby puso su guadaña en el brazo de Doomsday y presiono el gatillo para amplificar la fuerza de corte.

Doomsday miro su brazo completamente intacto al igual que Ruby sorprendida antes de que Doomsday la pateara hacia atrás y tirara a Yang como si fuera basura.

Blake se puso delante y disipando con sus espadas olas de oscilación contra Doomsday que impactaron en el pero no le detuvo de seguir avanzando.

Weiss aterrizo delante y convoco un glifo y avanzo hacia adelante y entonces Doomsday la agarro y levando en el aire por sus caderas y estamparla contra el suelo la carretera bajo ella tembló y se agrieto mientras Weiss cayó hacia atrás terminando cayendo boca arriba con sus piernas cediendo.

Doomsday iba a levantar su pie preparado para aplastar la cabeza de Weiss cuando la cinta de Blake lo envolvió por sus hombros Yang y Ruby saltaron a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente con Yang armando su guantelete y Ruby que había usado su semblanza con su guadaña en alto.

Doomsday pateo a Weiss en dirección a Blake con la suficiente fuerza para que la velocidad del impacto derribara a Blake mientras Yang y la guadaña de Ruby estaban a pocas pulgadas Doomsday salto hacia el lado de Yang con las piernas extendidas mandándola a volar contra un edificio con la rubia atravesando la pared eso lo dejo expuesto para que Ruby hundiera su guadaña sobre el pecho de Doosmday que cayó al suelo pero ya libre de agarre del arma de Blake.

Ruby miro a Doomsday no dijo nada solo la miro y ella miro su pecho su preciosa guadaña no había hecho ni un solo arañazo mientras de un salto se levanto Ruby recupero su guadaña y usando su semblanza se abalanzo para realizar un corte diagonal con Doomsday agitando su mano siendo perfectamente consciente de su posición mandándola estrellarse contra el dorsal de un edificio llevándose parte de este y estampándose contra el suelo.

Doomsday se dirigió hacia ella cuando Weiss se apareció delante de él y clavando su estoque en el suelo congelo lo bastante para hacer una pista de patinaje con Yang golpeando ese mismo suelo para crear una espesa niebla.

Blake que había recogido a Ruby se apareció con el resto.

Ruby cayó al suelo todavía pese a su aura sintiendo el dolor del golpe de Doomsday la niebla debía ocultarlas de la criatura mientras pensaban una mejor estrategia debía con Doosmday agarro a Yang por su cabeza y estamparla contra el suelo congelado y lanzarla.

Blake, Wiss y Ruby miraron a Doomsday que le rugió en la cara a las tres antes de asestarle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago de Ruby manándola a volar y golpear a Weiss y Blake con sus antebrazos la fauno y la humana de pelo blanco sintieron como si un camión los hubiera arrollado mientras Doosmday corría con ellas cayendo al suelo mientras se dirigió a Ruby soltándole una puntapié pero antes de que pudiera salir volando debido a la fuerza del golpe la agarro por su capa para estamparla contra el suelo.

Doomsday la alzo preparado para seguir golpeándola cuando Yang salto agarrándose a la espada de Doomsday y comenzó a golpearlo con sus guanteletes. "¡Aleja de ella!"

Doomsday soltó a Ruby y agarro a Yang por su chaqueta lanzándola al suelo contra su hermana cuando el impacto de varios proyectiles de fuego llego a su espalda siendo Weiss disparando varias ráfagas de dust en la espalda de Doomsday con Blake disparando también tratando de distraerlo.

Doomsday se dio la vuelta solo para que Yang hiciera lo propio con los proyectiles de sus guanteletes.

Doomsday gruño antes de golpear a Yang con suficiente fuerza como para mandarla a volar contra un edificio cayendo sobre ella mientras Doosmday se dirigía hacia Blake y Weiss cuando una enorme explosión se produjo.

La fuerza de todos los golpes de Doomsday elevaron su fuerza como nunca lo habían hecho dado que nunca había recibido tanto daño y el pelo de Yang parecia en llamas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando se lanzo contra Doomsday golpeándolo el puño impacto en el pecho de Doomsday que lo mando volando por encima de las cabezas de Weiss y Blake la cola de caballo de Weiss se movio en dirección a donde voló Doosmday igual que el lazo de Bale el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió los edificios se agrietaron y la ventanas se rompieron mientras Doomsday voló contra otro de los edificios derribándolo matando gente en proceso.

"¡Lo hiciste Sis!" Dijo Ruby alzando los brazos pero encogiéndose rápidamente de dolor.

"En verdad esa semblanza es increíblemente conveniente." Dijo Blake como que el que Yang pudiera golpear con el doble de fuerza que recibe.

"Lo que importa es que una vez más hemos salido…." Dijo Weiss cuando los escombros de edifico comenzaron a temblar.

¿Alguna vez has matado un insecto o arrancado una flor pateado a un perro? Por supuesto aplicas distinta fuerza si te cuesta obviamente aplicas más fuerza porque eres consciente de necesitas mas para golpear en el caso de Yang insuficiente Doomsday se alzo sobre ellos levantándolos como si no fueran nada arrojando lejos de él Doomsday no sabe hasta dónde llega su fuerza por qué hace años que no tiene un enemigo con el que ir por completo ni siquiera ahora está usando toda.

Luego miro a Yang ante de gruñir y lanzarse al ataque sobre ella, Yang que no había desactivado su semblanza corrió hacia él con la fuerza extra de sus pierna cerro distancias en cuestión de segundos.

Yang soltó un gancho de derecha que viro lo cara de Doomsday para de un izquierdo golpearlo por debajo de la mandíbula obligando la cabeza de Doomsday subir hacia arriba sin perder el tiempo Yang golpeo con su dos brazos al mismo tiempo a Doomsday derribándolo.

Doomsday se reincorporo en el aire para ver a Yang saltar Doomsday salto y agarro por el cuello a Yang tirándola contra el suelo que tembló con Doomsday agarrado a Yang y arrastrándola por el suelo ante de levantarla y de un puñetazo en la boca de su estomago lanzar contra otro edifico con ella usándolo como trampolín para volver a la carga Doomsday iba a atacar cuando sus pies fueron congelados.

Debido a que Ruby disparo con su guadaña usando glifos de Weiss dándole efecto congelante.

Yang golpeo a Doomsday otro derechazo para después pasara su izquierda y semiencogida preparar su derecha para golpear el estomago de Doomsday para que este usara su brazo para frenar el puño de Yang y Doomsday le asesto un cabezazo.

Cuando Yang retrocedió la agarro por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarla por el asfalto antes de levantarla y golpearla siendo desviada por Ruby que usando su semblanza cogió a su hermana en el aire.

Doomsday corrió hacia ellas con Blake y Weiss apareciendo Weiss convoco un glifo de tiempo bajo los pies de Blake con un aura dorada apareciendo sobre Blake comenzando a lanzar oscilaciones moradas hacia Doomsday que los recibió de lleno pero sin un solo corte y siguió avanzando.

"¿Cuánto puedes seguir con tu semblanza?" Le pregunto Ruby a su hermana como era la única cuyos golpes parecían afectarle.

"No mucho tiempo." Dijo Yang como había recibido tanto daño que estaba a límite y esa criatura no cedía un centímetro.

"Usa ese glifo con Yang mientras Ladybug." Dijo lanzándose con Blake al ataque Ruby uso su semblanza para saltar detrás de Doomsday mientras Blake dejo un clon que fue golpeado por este.

Blake salto sobre su espalda hacia adelante para ser agarrada por Doomsda Ruby uso su guadaña pero fue agarrado por la cabeza con Doomsday que la estampo la una contra la otra forzando el Ladybug con la auras de Ruby y Blake parpadeando. Doomsday comenzó a apretar su cráneos cuando una ráfaga como un destello lo golpeo virándole la cara y haciéndole soltar a Ruby y Blake.

Yang Recibió otro que lo viro hacia otra lado Doomsday giro su antebrazo golpearlo otra vez con una izquierda y derecha volviendo a golpear no notando las grietas que se estaban formando en Ember Cilica.

Esta vez Yang apunto a pecho de Doomsday solo para que fuera enviada atrás de es una patada.

Doomsday miro a Yang.

Yang miro a Doomsday.

Y ambos cargaron en uno contra el otro mientras inclinaban sus manos hacia atrás y sus puños chocaron debido al impacto…

Yang miro como con horror como su Ember Cilica se rompía en su mano derecha con horror mientras su brazo era empujado hacia atrás con Doomsday golpeandola y su aura parpadeando mientras era derribada impactando varias veces contra el suelo rompiendo huesos y dañando órganos.

"¡Yang!" Grito Ruby horrorizada mientras vio a Yang su ropa estaba destrozada con su chaqueta rasgada y una gran marca en estomago sangrando debido a las protuberancias de Doomsday que habían perforado su carne y roto sus costillas.

Doomsday salto hacia ella preparado para rematarla con Weiss apareciendo convocando varias capas de hielo alrededor de ella y Yang para protegerse con Doomsday atravesándola con su mano como si fuera agua.

Mientras Weiss miraba horrorizada su mano sobre ella "¿Qué es?" Dijo horrorizada cuando la mano estaba sobre su cabeza pero no paso nada.

"¡Weiss sal de ahí!" Dijo una voz familiar para ella viendo a su hermana con su estoque apuntando a Doomsday que tenía el glifo dilatador de tiempo debajo de sus pies.

"¡Winter!" Dijo Weiss alegre de ver a su hermana que la miro con severidad entendiendo que no estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho. Weiss agarro a Yang y con un glifo blanco volvió con el resto.

Doomsday cerró su mano no encontrando nada antes de mirar a Winter que dé un salto con glifo apareció enfrente de RWBY

"Mi nave esta en esa dirección cogedla y volver a Beacon." Dijo al grupo mientras miro a Doomsday.

"Pero…" Dijo Ruby como aun podían ayudar no siendo consciente de su limitación.

"No hay pero Ruby Rose esta fuera de vuestro alcance vuestras auras están agotadas y un miembro de tu equipo está en estado crítico no hay discusión eso será cuando volvamos a Beacon donde hablare con el director sobre vuestra indisciplina." Dijo Winter con el equipo mirándola.

"Vamos ella se ocupara." Dijo Weiss completamente segura de que su hermana ganaría.

Winter miro a Doomsday mientras adoptaba una postura de esgrima levantando su estoque poniéndolo delante antes de llevar su brazo izquierdo a su espalda y con el derecho sujetándole apuntando a su oponente.

* * *

 **El aura es la mayor mierda inconsistente que he visto es tan fuerte como necesita serlo para la trama, se desvanece cuando lo necesita la trama. La Batalla de Haven todos los golpes que se dieron y a nadie excepto La Perra Albina porque Mierda Luna necesitaba desbloquear su semblanza y El León Cobarde de Mierdant pro que tenía que morir les parpadeo, y no estoy nerfeando el aura en esta historia todo lo contrario estoy haciendo a los de RWBY ridículamente OP si esto fuera realista Doomsday ya las habría matado con unos pocos golpes.**


	4. Capitulo 3

" _Determinación indestructible que es incorruptible_ _  
_ _Del otro lado un terror para contemplar La_ _  
_ _aniquilación será inevitable._ _  
_ _Cada enemigo roto sabrá_ _  
_ _que su oponente tuvo que ser invencible._ _  
_ _Mira por última vez mientras estás vivo._ _  
_ _¡Soy un maestro indestructible de la guerra!"_

 **Disturbed "** **Idestructible** **"**

* * *

La noches iluminaba Vale mientras el suelo tranquilo comenzó a temblar cuando Doomsday aterrizo en el suelo aplastando a dos personas mandando a volar a otras mientras seguía matando y la gente chillaba aterrorizada corriendo tan rápido como pudo mientras los que no miraron horrorizados dentro de sus casas creyendo que estarían a salvo.

Mientras la armada de Atlas llegaba con Atlesian Knight-200 aterrizando en el suelo apuntando a Doomsday con sus armas comenzando a disparar contra él Doomsday corrió hacia ellos golpeando a uno con tal fuerza que exploto nada mas impactar el golpe los robots sin miedo siguió avanzado y disparando inútilmente como no eran capaces de atravesar la gruesa piel de Doomsday que agarro a un robot por su brazos y los desgarro como si no fuera nada.

Mientras aterrizaban mas formando el equivalente a una legión con la gente animándolos desde sus casas mientras los pocos que quedaron en las calles corrían o arrogantemente creyendo que estaban a salvo grababan con sus scrolls.

Doomsday percatándose de que estaban todos en línea salto un salto tan grande que le hizo superar varios edificio de altura y agarro su brazo izquierdo mientras levantaba el derecho con su codo amputando mientras la gravedad hacia su trabajo y lo impulsaba mas fuerte el impacto aplasto a varios y hundió a Doomsday en el suelo atravesando capas de tierra hasta llegar a los túneles infestados de Grimms tras los acontecimientos de La Brecha.

Los robots apuntaron al agujero mientras le gente contenía la respiración cuando el suelo comenzó a erosionar destrozando el asfalto, otro temblor se produjo y el suelo comenzo a agrietarse en varias direcciones los robot se miraron a sí mismo cuando un explosión se produjo con varios grimms saliendo volando por los aires cayendo muerto al suelo con Doomsday saliendo con un beowolf agarrado por el cuello antes de partirlo y usarlo para golpear a varios como si fuera una maza antes de tirarlo derribando a otros dos.

Varios grimms comenzaron a salir del sub-suelo y atacar un beowolf estaba a punto de devorar a un transeúnte antes de que el brazo de Doomsday lo mandara a volar contra un edificio.

El hombre miro a Doomsday que lo pate destrozando su caja torácica y mandándolo a volar contra un coche que destrozo su espina dorsal y varios huesos bueno no importaba ya estaba muerto.

Un Grimm con forma de serpiente gigante surgió del suelo y miro a Doomsday abriendo su boca intentando comerlo Doomsday uso sus brazos para sostener su boca estirándolo manteniéndola abierta y levantándola del suelo tirándola dejándose caer completo de espaldas el cuerpo de la serpiente derribo un edificio mientras impactaba contra el suelo.

Doosmday se levanto y comenzó a caminar sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente grimm cuando otra serpiente blanca apareció que estaba unido al cuerpo de la ultima aputno contra él con de un puñetazo le destrozo la cabeza mientras salto sobre la otra usándola como trampolín para llegar al piso de arriba de un hotel atravesando la ventana derribando al espectador que estaba mirando.

Doomsday corrió por el apartamento atravesando las puertas, el pasillo y la puerta del frente y la siguiente casa donde habia una familia de cuatro madre, hijo, padre e hija, Doomsday estiro sus brazos y corrió atrapando a los padres en sus antebrazos y sus rodillas golpearon a sus hijo con las protuberancia rajando su carne de la cara a la niña y la otra atravesando la cabeza del niño.

Doomday salto atravesando la pared para llegar al otro el edificio los cuerpos se anclaron a la pared mientras Doomsday los soltaba anclo sus brazos y paro por un momento en el edificio y asesto un cabezazo los cristales se rompieron y el edificio comenzó a caer llegando a otro

Como un domino derribo a otros cuatro con los escombros llegando a otros debido a lo cerca que estaban entre sí.

Doomsday se alzo de entre los escombros y cargo contra los grimms, los humanos los robots atlasianos y seguir atacando.

De un golpe mando a volar a otro beowolf mientras era disparado por uno de los robots del que luego se ocupo golpeando con su antebrazo cuando comenzó a ser disparado por varias naves atlasianas que habían traído a los androides.

Doomsday agarro un coche y los tiro contra una de las naves derribándola pero otras seguían disparando.

Un Boarbatusk comenzó a girar en dirección a Doodmsay solo para este lo agarra y lo tirara contra otra nave atlasiana y aunque la daño pudo mantenerse en pie.

Un beowolf salto detrás de Doomsday y otros más saltaron arriba de él antes de salir volando por la fuerza de Doomsday que cogía a una humana escondida que había sido dejada por el resto a su suerte.

"Por favor no estoy embarazada." Doodmsday se quedo quieto por un momento mientras sostenía a la mujer por el cuello en un avanzado estado de embarazo antes de tirarla contra otra nave impactado contra su cristal dejando a piloto horrorizado y sin visión, cuando algo se subió a su nave agarrando y arrancándola la nave comenzó a caer con Doomsday saltando a otra.

Pero una nave lo envistió y como un kamikaze empujo a Doomsday a toda velocidad "Muere hijo de puta." Dijo el piloto acelerando tanto como pudo para chocar con un edificio Doomsday sin esfuerzo atravesó el cristal agarrándolo y tirándolo fuera y en pleno aire cogió la nave tirándola contra otra haciéndola a las dos explotar.

* * *

 **En Beacon** **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Los grimms siguen con su imparable oleada de destrucción sin que las tropas de Atlas puedan contenerlas mientras siguen entrando grimms por la brecha y se informa de que la presencia de grimms está aumentando en las fronteras." Dijo el enviado que estaba grabando toda la escena como podía a una distantica prudencial mientras la pantalla mostraba el logo del canal y el titular "Grimm Ataque."

"Id a la ciudad." Ordeno Ozpin al resto de Hunstman presentes como su prioridad era asegurar a los civiles.

"Pero…" Qrow iba a cuestionar su decisión como la prioridad debía ser la academia y el secreto que guardaba.

"No vas tras la reliquia su patrón de movimiento no es hacia aquí es donde hay más seres vivo y lo ataca, se lo que sea esa cosa no es un grimm aunque comparte su naturaleza de acabar con todo ser vivo y creación del hombre." Dijo Ozpin observando como a la criatura poco le importaba matar a grimms solo quería una cosa destruir y debían impedir que el pánico fuera a mas.

"Mi nave y mi tropas están aquí y tenemos a los alumnos vosotros podéis proteger la ciudad y nosotros la academia." Dijo Ironwood como no tenían que preocuparse mientras sacaba su scroll. "Schnee prepara un pelotón y ve a la ciudad para destruir a esa criatura."

"Los grimms siguen con su imparable oleada de destrucción sin que las tropas de Atlas puedan contenerlas mientras siguen entrando grimms por la brecha y se informa de que la presencia de grimms está aumentando en las fronteras." Dijo el enviado que estaba grabando toda la escena como podía a una distantica prudencial mientras la pantalla mostraba el logo del canal y el titular "Grimm Ataque."

* * *

 **Zona de aterrizaje de Beacon**

Una capucha roja ondeaba al viento con su dueña cubierta por ella antes de quitársela revelando su pelo rojizo y ojos plateados con su equipo preparado para ir a la ciudad a ayudar a proteger a las personas no pudiendo quedarse quieta de brazos cruzados en su habitación.

"Entonces en vez de esperar ordenes vamos ir por nuestra cuenta a enfrentarnos a una oleada grimms." Dijo Weiss dentro de la nave.

"Es lo que hacemos." Dijo Yang como eso ya era una rutina.

"Pero ese grimm nunca había visto algo como eso." Dijo Blake como no estaba segura de que era esa cosa.

"Le detendremos." Dijo Ruby llena de confianza y de optimismo trasmitiéndoselo al resto completamente segura de derrotar al monstruo y salvar la ciudad de los grimms que lo azotaban es lo que pasa siempre el héroe derrota al monstruo y salva a la ciudad.

* * *

 **En otra habitación**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Emerald a Cinder si esto modificaba algo el plan.

"Nada simplemente…observar." Dijo Cinder mientras seguía mirando la pantalla para ver la destrucción la oleada de destrucción de la criatura y buscando la mejor manera de aprovechar la situación.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Doomsday tiempo después**

Doomsday siguió con su oleada destrucción cadáveres y restos de robots estaban en la calle junto con los de los grimms disolviéndose y ahora se enfrentaba a un Atlesian Paladin-290 ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro con Doomsday levantándolo del suelo y tirándolo cuando el robot cayo, Doomsday aterrizo sobre él y arrancando su carcasa saco al piloto y aplasto contra el asfalto.

Para luego pasar a otro la maquina disparo su misiles que no surtieron efecto con corriendo hacia la maquina trato de golpearlo con Doomsday agarrando su brazo y derribarlo contra el suelo sin soltarlo y arrancar antes de pisar y pisar abollando poco a poco hasta llegar al piloto y agarrarlo preparado para golpear dejándolo caer cuando un tormenta de pétalos salvo al piloto con Doomsday golpeando la nada ante de mirar a la responsable.

Ruby agarro su guadaña con el resto de su equipo a su lado mientras el piloto del Atlesian Paladin-290 salía corriendo.

"En televisión parecía más grande." Bromeo Yang no viendo para tanto a la criatura.

Doomsday simplemente miro antes de rugir y pasar al ataque saltando cayendo sobre ellas con el equipo saltando para esquivar.

Yang utilizando sus guanteletes salto para impulsarse hacia Doosmday y golpearlo solo para que Doomsday la agarrara por su chaqueta sorprendiéndola con la velocidad pese a su tamaño y lanzarla contra el suelo dando un bote con Doomsday golpeándola mandándola a volar con Ruby llegando para sacarla del camino.

Blake ataco a Doomsday con corte horizontal de su arma con Doosmday golpeándolo con ella desapareciendo apareciendo a su espalda lazando su katana atada a la cuerda de su arma Doomsday agarro la cuerda y dio una vuelta con ella ante de alzar sus dos brazos y lanzarla contra el asfalto con ella gimiendo de dolor.

Doomsday corrió hacia ella con Weiss salida de la nada convocado un glifo a su espalda y usarlo como trampolín Doomsday descendió su brazo para golpearla con Weiss saltando dando dos pulsadas de su estoque por supuesto eso para Doomsday no es ni la picadura de un mosquito.

Weiss convoco otro a su espalda con Doomsday girando con Weiss cambiando de posicon en el aire haciendo el pino girando para caer al costado de Doomsday de nuevo atacando con su arma y lanzarse al ataque solo para que Doomsday con un cabezazo mandándola al suelo para después patearla.

Ruby se dirigió con su semblanza hacia Doomsday que salto agarrándola por el cuello mientras Ruby miraba con sorpresa era agarrada y estampada contra el suelo Doomsday la levanto pro el cuelo agarrando su capucha y estamparla contra el suelo ante de levantarla y estamparla contra el otro lado.

Blake salto desde atrás disparando a Doomsday las balas impactaron en su espalda mientras esté usando a Ruby como porra la lazaba a Ruby con la misma potencia y velocidad que una bala impactando en Blake lanzándolas a las dos al suelo.

Yang salto a por Doomsday preparando un gancho hacia abajo en pleno aire Doomsday que golpeo a Doosmday que sin bajar el ritmo la golpeo con un gancho pero en lugar de dejar que salier volando agarro su pierna colocándola bocabajo y comenzar a golpearla en el estomago una y otra vez el impacto de los golpes era tal que el suelo comenzó a agrietarse debido a la fuerza de los golpes ni la propia aura de Yang podía aguantar el daño cuando comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca.

Dommsday preparo su brazo para otro golpe cuando Ruby puso su guadaña en el brazo de Doomsday y presiono el gatillo para amplificar la fuerza de corte.

Doomsday miro su brazo completamente intacto al igual que Ruby sorprendida antes de que Doomsday la pateara hacia atrás y tirara a Yang como si fuera basura.

Blake se puso delante y disipando con sus espadas olas de oscilación contra Doomsday que impactaron en el pero no le detuvo de seguir avanzando.

Weiss aterrizo delante y convoco un glifo y avanzo hacia adelante y entonces Doomsday la agarro y levando en el aire por sus caderas y estamparla contra el suelo la carretera bajo ella tembló y se agrieto mientras Weiss cayó hacia atrás terminando cayendo boca arriba con sus piernas cediendo.

Doomsday iba a levantar su pie preparado para aplastar la cabeza de Weiss cuando la cinta de Blake lo envolvió por sus hombros Yang y Ruby saltaron a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente con Yang armando su guantelete y Ruby que había usado su semblanza con su guadaña en alto.

Doomsday pateo a Weiss en dirección a Blake con la suficiente fuerza para que la velocidad del impacto derribara a Blake mientras Yang y la guadaña de Ruby estaban a pocas pulgadas Doomsday salto hacia el lado de Yang con las piernas extendidas mandándola a volar contra un edificio con la rubia atravesando la pared eso lo dejo expuesto para que Ruby hundiera su guadaña sobre el pecho de Doosmday que cayó al suelo pero ya libre de agarre del arma de Blake.

Ruby miro a Doomsday no dijo nada solo la miro y ella miro su pecho su preciosa guadaña no había hecho ni un solo arañazo mientras de un salto se levanto Ruby recupero su guadaña y usando su semblanza se abalanzo para realizar un corte diagonal con Doomsday agitando su mano siendo perfectamente consciente de su posición mandándola estrellarse contra el dorsal de un edificio llevándose parte de este y estampándose contra el suelo.

Doomsday se dirigió hacia ella cuando Weiss se apareció delante de él y clavando su estoque en el suelo congelo lo bastante para hacer una pista de patinaje con Yang golpeando ese mismo suelo para crear una espesa niebla.

Blake que había recogido a Ruby se apareció con el resto.

Ruby cayó al suelo todavía pese a su aura sintiendo el dolor del golpe de Doomsday la niebla debía ocultarlas de la criatura mientras pensaban una mejor estrategia debía con Doosmday agarro a Yang por su cabeza y estamparla contra el suelo congelado y lanzarla.

Blake, Wiss y Ruby miraron a Doomsday que le rugió en la cara a las tres antes de asestarle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago de Ruby manándola a volar y golpear a Weiss y Blake con sus antebrazos la fauno y la humana de pelo blanco sintieron como si un camión los hubiera arrollado mientras Doosmday corría con ellas cayendo al suelo mientras se dirigió a Ruby soltándole una puntapié pero antes de que pudiera salir volando debido a la fuerza del golpe la agarro por su capa para estamparla contra el suelo.

Doomsday la alzo preparado para seguir golpeándola cuando Yang salto agarrándose a la espada de Doomsday y comenzó a golpearlo con sus guanteletes. "¡Aleja de ella!"

Doomsday soltó a Ruby y agarro a Yang por su chaqueta lanzándola al suelo contra su hermana cuando el impacto de varios proyectiles de fuego llego a su espalda siendo Weiss disparando varias ráfagas de dust en la espalda de Doomsday con Blake disparando también tratando de distraerlo.

Doomsday se dio la vuelta solo para que Yang hiciera lo propio con los proyectiles de sus guanteletes.

Doomsday gruño antes de golpear a Yang con suficiente fuerza como para mandarla a volar contra un edificio cayendo sobre ella mientras Doosmday se dirigía hacia Blake y Weiss cuando una enorme explosión se produjo.

La fuerza de todos los golpes de Doomsday elevaron su fuerza como nunca lo habían hecho dado que nunca había recibido tanto daño y el pelo de Yang parecia en llamas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando se lanzo contra Doomsday golpeándolo el puño impacto en el pecho de Doomsday que lo mando volando por encima de las cabezas de Weiss y Blake la cola de caballo de Weiss se movio en dirección a donde voló Doosmday igual que el lazo de Bale el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió los edificios se agrietaron y la ventanas se rompieron mientras Doomsday voló contra otro de los edificios derribándolo matando gente en proceso.

"¡Lo hiciste Sis!" Dijo Ruby alzando los brazos pero encogiéndose rápidamente de dolor.

"En verdad esa semblanza es increíblemente conveniente." Dijo Blake como que el que Yang pudiera golpear con el doble de fuerza que recibe.

"Lo que importa es que una vez más hemos salido…." Dijo Weiss cuando los escombros de edifico comenzaron a temblar.

¿Alguna vez has matado un insecto o arrancado una flor pateado a un perro? Por supuesto aplicas distinta fuerza si te cuesta obviamente aplicas más fuerza porque eres consciente de necesitas mas para golpear en el caso de Yang insuficiente Doomsday se alzo sobre ellos levantándolos como si no fueran nada arrojando lejos de él Doomsday no sabe hasta dónde llega su fuerza por qué hace años que no tiene un enemigo con el que ir por completo ni siquiera ahora está usando toda.

Luego miro a Yang ante de gruñir y lanzarse al ataque sobre ella, Yang que no había desactivado su semblanza corrió hacia él con la fuerza extra de sus pierna cerro distancias en cuestión de segundos.

Yang soltó un gancho de derecha que viro lo cara de Doomsday para de un izquierdo golpearlo por debajo de la mandíbula obligando la cabeza de Doomsday subir hacia arriba sin perder el tiempo Yang golpeo con su dos brazos al mismo tiempo a Doomsday derribándolo.

Doomsday se reincorporo en el aire para ver a Yang saltar Doomsday salto y agarro por el cuello a Yang tirándola contra el suelo que tembló con Doomsday agarrado a Yang y arrastrándola por el suelo ante de levantarla y de un puñetazo en la boca de su estomago lanzar contra otro edifico con ella usándolo como trampolín para volver a la carga Doomsday iba a atacar cuando sus pies fueron congelados.

Debido a que Ruby disparo con su guadaña usando glifos de Weiss dándole efecto congelante.

Yang golpeo a Doomsday otro derechazo para después pasara su izquierda y semiencogida preparar su derecha para golpear el estomago de Doomsday para que este usara su brazo para frenar el puño de Yang y Doomsday le asesto un cabezazo.

Cuando Yang retrocedió la agarro por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarla por el asfalto antes de levantarla y golpearla siendo desviada por Ruby que usando su semblanza cogió a su hermana en el aire.

Doomsday corrió hacia ellas con Blake y Weiss apareciendo Weiss convoco un glifo de tiempo bajo los pies de Blake con un aura dorada apareciendo sobre Blake comenzando a lanzar oscilaciones moradas hacia Doomsday que los recibió de lleno pero sin un solo corte y siguió avanzando.

"¿Cuánto puedes seguir con tu semblanza?" Le pregunto Ruby a su hermana como era la única cuyos golpes parecían afectarle.

"No mucho tiempo." Dijo Yang como había recibido tanto daño que estaba a límite y esa criatura no cedía un centímetro.

"Usa ese glifo con Yang mientras Ladybug." Dijo lanzándose con Blake al ataque Ruby uso su semblanza para saltar detrás de Doomsday mientras Blake dejo un clon que fue golpeado por este.

Blake salto sobre su espalda hacia adelante para ser agarrada por Doomsda Ruby uso su guadaña pero fue agarrado por la cabeza con Doomsday que la estampo la una contra la otra forzando el Ladybug con la auras de Ruby y Blake parpadeando. Doomsday comenzó a apretar su cráneos cuando una ráfaga como un destello lo golpeo virándole la cara y haciéndole soltar a Ruby y Blake.

Yang Recibió otro que lo viro hacia otra lado Doomsday giro su antebrazo golpearlo otra vez con una izquierda y derecha volviendo a golpear no notando las grietas que se estaban formando en Ember Cilica.

Esta vez Yang apunto a pecho de Doomsday solo para que fuera enviada atrás de es una patada.

Doomsday miro a Yang.

Yang miro a Doomsday.

Y ambos cargaron en uno contra el otro mientras inclinaban sus manos hacia atrás y sus puños chocaron debido al impacto…

Yang miro como con horror como su Ember Cilica se rompía en su mano derecha con horror mientras su brazo era empujado hacia atrás con Doomsday golpeandola y su aura parpadeando mientras era derribada impactando varias veces contra el suelo rompiendo huesos y dañando órganos.

"¡Yang!" Grito Ruby horrorizada mientras vio a Yang su ropa estaba destrozada con su chaqueta rasgada y una gran marca en estomago sangrando debido a las protuberancias de Doomsday que habían perforado su carne y roto sus costillas.

Doomsday salto hacia ella preparado para rematarla con Weiss apareciendo convocando varias capas de hielo alrededor de ella y Yang para protegerse con Doomsday atravesándola con su mano como si fuera agua.

Mientras Weiss miraba horrorizada su mano sobre ella "¿Qué es?" Dijo horrorizada cuando la mano estaba sobre su cabeza pero no paso nada.

"¡Weiss sal de ahí!" Dijo una voz familiar para ella viendo a su hermana con su estoque apuntando a Doomsday que tenía el glifo dilatador de tiempo debajo de sus pies.

"¡Winter!" Dijo Weiss alegre de ver a su hermana que la miro con severidad entendiendo que no estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho. Weiss agarro a Yang y con un glifo blanco volvió con el resto.

Doomsday cerró su mano no encontrando nada antes de mirar a Winter que dé un salto con glifo apareció enfrente de RWBY

"Mi nave esta en esa dirección cogedla y volver a Beacon." Dijo al grupo mientras miro a Doomsday.

"Pero…" Dijo Ruby como aun podían ayudar no siendo consciente de su limitación.

"No hay pero Ruby Rose esta fuera de vuestro alcance vuestras auras están agotadas y un miembro de tu equipo está en estado crítico no hay discusión eso será cuando volvamos a Beacon donde hablare con el director sobre vuestra indisciplina." Dijo Winter con el equipo mirándola.

"Vamos ella se ocupara." Dijo Weiss completamente segura de que su hermana ganaría.

Winter miro a Doomsday mientras adoptaba una postura de esgrima levantando su estoque poniéndolo delante antes de llevar su brazo izquierdo a su espalda y con el derecho sujetándole apuntando a su oponente.

* * *

 **El aura es la mayor mierda inconsistente que he visto es tan fuerte como necesita serlo para la trama, se desvanece cuando lo necesita la trama. La Batalla de Haven todos los golpes que se dieron y a nadie excepto La Perra Albina porque Mierda Luna necesitaba desbloquear su semblanza y El León Cobarde de Mierdant pro que tenía que morir les parpadeo, y no estoy nerfeando el aura en esta historia todo lo contrario estoy haciendo a los de RWBY ridículamente OP si esto fuera realista Doomsday ya las habría matado con unos pocos golpes.**


	5. Capitulo 4

"Gane quien gane nosotros perderemos." - **Alien vs. Predator**

* * *

El Nevermore cayó muerto al suelo arrastrando y derribando parte de edificios con cuando Doomsday aterrizo en el suelo provocando que temblara cuando corrió a un edificio viendo a la gente que vivía ahí salto sobre el tejado y alzando su puño con un potente golpe redujo el edificio a escombros mientras el edificio caía aterrizo en otro por la mitad.

Nada mas con un movimiento de su mano lanzo a una mujer por la ventana, lo siguiente de un puñetazo envió a un niño contra una pared de un cabezazo aplasto la cabeza del padre.

Anclo sus pies en el suelo comenzó a hacer fuerza levantando la mitad superior y lanzarla contra otro cuando vio el impacto y los escombros comenzaron a caer salto hacia allí aterrizando al suelo golpeando a un beowolf que voló mientras Doomsday pateo a un grimm con forma de jabalí contra otro los disparos de un androide atlasiano llamaron su atención antes de que lo aplastara.

Doomsday siguió con su oleada de muerte aumentando el conteo de cuerpo con todos horrorizados, la gente no estaba segura en su propia casa solo esperando a que la muerte llamara a su puerta.

* * *

 **Beacon**

El equipo RWBY estaba en la enfermería contemplado la imagen de Yang convaleciente en la cama con varios huesos rotos el puño de Doomsday había roto el brazo y su cuerpo oculto presentaba numerosas contusiones y heridas internas.

El equipo JNPR apareció en la enfermería mirando preocupados "¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto Jaune a pesar de verla inconsiente.

"Ya no corre peligro pero le tomara tiempo recuperarse de esas heridas." Comento Weiss al restio.

"¿Qué puedo dejar a Yang en ese estado?" Pregunto Jaune como nunca creyo que veria el día que se cruzara con algo que Yang no pudiera golpear.

"Esa cosa nunca vi algo así antes." Dijo Blake como nada de lo que hicieron le causo un daño significativo.

"Nada de lo que hacíamos le hacía nada no conseguimos hacerle un solo arañazo." Dijo Ruby como todo su esfuerzo era en vano.

"¿Tan fuerte es?" Pregunto Ren no teniendo experiencia con la criatura.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse mi hermana se encargara de ese monstruo disipando nuestras preocupaciones." Dijo Weiss confiada en que su hermana podría encargarse de él sin saber el resultado de la pelea.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

Qrow apareció por la puerta del ascensor jadeante habiendo corrido tan rápido como pudo apareciendo ante Ironwood y Ozpin.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Ironwood queriendo oír todo lo posible de la criatura para encontrar un punto débil.

Qrow saco y tomo un sorbo de su petaca "Grande, fuerte rápido y muy resistente." Fue todo lo que Qrow pudo decir en lo que respecta a sus habilidades. "Winter, Glynda y yo le dimos con todo y no pudimos hacerle ni una marca es como si su piel fuera invulnerable, no piensa o razona en ese aspecto es como un Grimm solo quiere una cosa matar."

"¿Dónde está Glynda?" Pregunto el general.

"Muerta." Dijo Qrow como eran gases del oficio y no pudo hacer nada por ella, en contraste el general apretó sus manos furioso antes de mirar a Ozpin que solo se sentó suspirando preguntándose cómo lidiar con esto mientras desde su mesa se veían varias imágenes una de ellas de la criatura siguiendo con su destrucción mientras mas grimms aparecían.

"Lo único bueno si es que se puede llamar bueno es que es igualitario mata a todo ser vivo sea grimm, robot, humano o fauno todos por igual." Dijo Qrow tomando otro sorbo.

"¡¿Te parece gracioso?!" Le chillo Ironwood como esa criatura mato a Glynda, seguía matando gente y haciendo ver mal a Atlas y su incapacidad para defender a la gente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga espada, guadaña escopeta intente todo, Glynda, Winter hicieron todo lo que pudieron y siguio en pie y si es el mismo que causo los incidentes antes de esto significa que lleva más de 24 horas en activo destruyendo todo a su paso sin cansarse ni siquiera suda." Dijo Qrow como carecían de potencia de fuego se enfrento a tres Huntsmans y no consiguieron nada ni cansarlo.

"Aun tengo mis naves." Dijo Ironwood como podían emplear su potencia de fuego para reducir a la criatura.

"Oh si dispara artillería pesada en una zona residencial seguro que eso mejora la situación." Dijo Qrow con sarcasmo como eso solo lo haría peor.

"Mejor que quedarse aquí parados sin hacer nada." Dijo Ironwood como gente moría mientras estaban de brazos cruzados y si los grimm seguían apareciendo la situación empeoraría cuando el sonido de una explosión sonó.

"Noticias de última hora el White Fang ha iniciado un ataque contra la ciudad." Anuncio las noticias mientras se veían varios bullheads con miembros del White Fang comenzando a atacar a la población civil.

Ozpin como debían salvar a tanta gente como pudiera mientras el ejército de Ironwood estaba ocupado con los grimms que había sido atraído por la destrucción de Doomsday el directo activo los altavoces "A todo alumnos que se preparen inmediatamente para salir a la ciudad."

"Y que pasa…" Qrow iba a quejarse.

"El White Fang está atacando cerca de la academia la criatura se está concentrando en la zona más alejada debemos eliminar tan rápido como podamos a la amenaza menor y proteger a tantos los civiles como podamos antes de que..." Fue interrumpido por un estruendo.

* * *

 **Momentos Antes En el interior de la Nave de Ironwood**

Varios cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo mientras Neo vestida con un uniforme Atlasiano de su talla llevaba un bastón y un sombrero dirigiéndose al bloque de celdas abriendo la celda de Roman Torchwick que simplemente sonreía.

"Bueno...ya era hora." Dijo Roman mientras salía y se dirigía al puente sin resistencia por que los soldados de Atlas fueron barridos por Neo.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

Los tres vieron por la ventana la segunda nave ser derribada el general enseguida cogió su scroll"¡Control ¿qué está pasando?!" Dijo en tono autoritario motivado por necesidad de tener el control cuando era bastante obvio que lo había perdido.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Roman se ríe maníamente en los controles mientras Neo mira desde el lado "¡Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, es bueno estar de vuelta."

Neo se le acerco con su scroll mostrando un mensaje. "¿Que quiere ahora?" Dijo viendo que remitente siendo de Cinder cuando lo abrió simplemente se encogió de hombros "Ella manda."

* * *

 **Vale**

Doomsday seguía con su oleada de destrucción arrasando a cada humano, fauno, androide, grimm que fue lo bastante estúpido para enfrentarlo en lugar de ir a por la presas fáciles mientras todo a su alrededor era escombro caos y destrucción.

Actualmente tenia agarrado a un Grimm gorila por el cuello antes de partirlo y tirarlo antes de un pisotón romper la espalda de un beowolf.

Y entonces un Bullhead pilotado por el White Fang se acerco y comenzo a grabar a Doomsday. Todas las pantallas de la ciudad enfocaban la zona donde se encontraba cortesía de un virus que le daba a cierta persona control completo sobre la comunicación mientras todos en Remnant observaban.

* * *

 **Nave de Torchwick**

"Y…" Los sensores apuntaron a Doomsday todas y cada una de las armas de la nave centró su punto de mira en Doomsdays "¡Fuego!" Dijo Roman disparando toda la artillería sobre Doomsday.

* * *

 **En Vale**

Los proyectiles volaron impactando contra él y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor incluidos civiles y hogares lejos de parar la nave siguió disparando una y otras vez desatando una gigantesca nube de humo destruyendo todo a su paso derribando edificios y destrozando la ciudad emitiendo una gran nube de humo todo ello grabado por el bullhead del White Fang y entonces todas las pantallas se volvieron rojas con el símbolo de una reina negra de ajedrez en él.

"Esto es simplemente inconcebible ¿Cuál es el precio de la victoria? Una nave armada emitiendo fuego contra gente inocente solo para destruir un solo enemigo, gente que no puede defenderse desesperada por ayuda y esto es lo que obtienen, ¿Dónde están nuestros guardianes? Nuestros guardines no son más que hombres los directores ejercen más poder que la mayoría de ejércitos y uno se atrevió a controlar ambos, se aferran a este poder en nombre de la paz y ahí está nuestra paz y confianza hecha pedazos los lideres de nuestros reinos manejan sus negocios con puño de hierro, como alguien que vive en Mistral la situación allí es igual de desagradable, nos ocultan el hecho de que estamos al borde de la guerra así que ahora que hemos visto los primeros disparos yo pregunto ¿en quién puedes confiar?"

Entonces tan pronto como acabo los robots de atlas se iluminaron como una luz roja y comenzaron a atacar a la población civil ignorando a Los Grimms y el White Fang.

"Bien larguémonos de aquí." Dijo el piloto como ya habían cumplido la misión recién asignada.

"No puede ser." Dijo el que estuvo grabando con su scroll.

"Son las ordenes." Dijo el piloto como era lo que se le había asignado.

"No, eso no puede ser." El pasajero señalo al lugar donde la nave había disparado.

La mayoría del polvo se disipo quedando edificios destruidos el asfalto como coches y otros objetos y algunas llamas alrededor pero había una figura que permanecía de pie con humo saliendo de su piel pero estaba intacto mientras miro al responsable de su ataque antes de soltar un potente rugido y encaminarse a esa dirección que era donde estaba el bullhead que fue destruido mientras Doomsday salto agarrando al cámara que chillo cuando Doomsday lo tiro y camino hacia el piloto.

"No, no n…." Doomsday corrió hacia él atravesando la cabina con el piloto en el ella volviendo a salir a cielo estrellado rumbo a Beacon.

* * *

 **En Vale**

En los alrededores cercanos a la academia se ve a varios estudiantes peleando contra Grimms, robots atlasianos y miembros del White Fang con cadáveres de civiles y diversos daños a la propiedad mientras en un edificio cercano Cinder, Mercury y Emerald estaban viendo la batalla.

"Hermoso." Dijo Cinder viendo como todo se estaba realizando. _ **"Y pensar que esa criatura fue tan útil, es más trágico cuando hay vidas civiles de por medio."**_ Dijo como era el egoísmo del ser humano como cuando ves el cadáver de un civil o un accidentado lo primero que te viene a la mente es ese podía haber sido yo lo que alimenta la empatía y lo vuelve más triste mejor aún cuando eres un ser humano normal y no uno que sabe pelear.

"Es casi triste." **(1)** Dijo Emerald.

"Es horrible. Centrarse en los caballeros atlesianos." Dijo Cinder para alimentar la tensión entre los reinos y más cuando es Atlas el reino con mayor poder militar el que realiza el ataque alimentando el miedo.

"Oh, lo estoy consiguiendo todo." Dijo Mercury con una sonrisa mientras grababa con su scroll y como esta serie es estúpida no cuestionaremos el zoom ridículamente potente que tiene para captar lo que está pasando pese al estar grabando con un Smartphone futurista con una pantalla pequeña.

"Bien, Continúa la emisión hasta el final." Dijo Cinder mientras se alejaba de los dos mientras un temblor sacudió a los tres. "Y pierdas lo que pasara después." Mercury sonrió mientras seguía grabando.

* * *

 **Oficina de Ozpin**

Dentro de su oficina, Ozpin mira la batalla en tres tomas de video, una que muestra algunos edificios, la parte central que muestra a un grupo de soldados Atlas que luchan contra un Deathstalker en la avenida principal de Beacon, y la última muestra a civiles atrapados en una azotea pidiendo ayuda, mientras una Ursa se arrastra lentamente por un lado del edificio.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Dijo Ironwood como la situación no hacía nada más que empeorar.

"Tú ya has hecho bastante." Dijo Qrow como la presencia de Atlas aquí era gran parte de este desastre.

"¡Se adueñaron de mi nave!" Replico Ironwood como eso era un golpe a su orgullo y lo más importante necesitaba recuperarla para volver a tener el control de los androides.

"Iré yo." Dijo Qrow como en su forma de pájaro él tenía más posibilidades que cualquier otro de llegar allí y párale lo que sé lo que estén haciendo. **(2)**

"Te necesitamos aquí." Dijo Ironwood como necesitaban al luchador más competente para proteger a Amber.

"No necesitamos a nuestro Guardian." Dijo Ozpin captando la atención de los dos. "Lo peor está por venir." Dijo cuando se produjo otro temblor.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

"Tenemos que ir." Dijo Ruby pese a la condición en que estaba su hermana al resto.

"Nuestras auras están al mínimo y mira a Yang." Dijo Weiss como no podían pese a su aura aun notaba los resultados de su pela con Doomsday y Yang tenía la peor parte con un brazo roto y vendada.

"Está a salvo aquí." Dijo Blake como la lucha no había alcanzado a Beacon por desgracia eso hizo que Ruby se sintiera peor mientras sus amigos estaban luchando a afuera cuando se produjo un temblor.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Una montaña comienza a sacudirse y desmoronarse violentamente, a medida que se revelan varias partes del cuerpo de un grimm de aspecto monstruoso, antes de que la montaña se rompa completamente, liberando un grimm titánico de Dragón. El Dragón ruge y vuela.

Y ahí estaba sobrevolando el cielo mientras una sustancia negra emanaba de él majestuosamente un terror aéreo dirigiéndose a la ciudad aumentando el terror produciendo la incertidumbre de aspecto imparable rugiendo hasta que se produjo otro rugido.

Doomsday obedeciendo su instinto adquirido durante años eliminar a la mayor a amenaza para su supervivencia en cuanto ese dragón comenzó a volar fue a por él.

Doomsday de un salto voló golpeando al dragón en la cara haciéndole estremecerse mientras Doosmday cayo contra un edificio el dragón miro a quien se atrevió a desafiarlo el dragón se poso en un edificio observándolo con sus ojos amarillos antes de rugir.

Lejos de mostrar miedo Doomsday rugió en desafío y corrió hacia él dragón voló soltando un sustancia negras de la que broto un ursas, beowolf y voló por arriba de Doomsday evitándolo.

Doomsday de un puñetazo redujo al ursa a gotas negras de biomasa antes de coger a un beowolf y lanzarlo con el dragón dio la vuelta y abrió su boca apuntando a Doomsday arrastrando pavimento con él mientras volvía a alzar el vuelo.

Doomsday estaba en su boca con la criatura tratando de hundir sus colmillos en él mientras Doosmday usaba sus dos brazos mientras aguantaba la presión empleada. "Arrrrr¡AAAAAAAAARRRG!" Doomsday empleo tal fuerza en las manos que la dientes de la parte superior que formaban parte de su máscara se agrietaron y comenzó a tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás el dragón sintió su mandíbula quebrarse mientras tiraba de él hacia atrás. "¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!" En un alarde de fuerza descomunal Doosmday en pleno aire levanto el dragón ante la mirada atónita de cualquier testigo que lo viera con el dragón ahora cayendo de espalda con sus las impactando en edificio provocando escombros y civiles que se refugiara ahí saltar o quedarse y se aplastados por ellas mientras Doomsday saltaba en el aire usando la mandíbula inferior como trampolín alzo sus dos brazos antes de hacerlos descender derribando golpeando a la criatura obligándola a producir más destrucción en proceso.

Doosmday aterrizo imponente ni molestándose en reconocer al enemigo vencido dándole la espalda cuando el dragón furioso volvió en si girando su enorme cuerpo produciendo más daños colaterales mientras se reincorporaba y gruñía hacia Doosmday que corrió hacia él.

El dragón hizo lo mismo **(3)** Doomsday salto y asesto un puñetazo al dragón golpeado su hocico rompiendo mientras obligaba a su cabeza a alcanzar el suelo mientras su cuerpo arrastro ligeramente a Doosmday que finalmente se mantuvo firme mientras su cuerpo comenzó a ascender al cielo el desequilibrio con su cuerpo elevándose completamente antes de comenzar a caer de espaldas destruyendo los pocos edificio que se habían salvado de la primera aplastando transeúntes grimms y algún que otro robot mientras la cabeza permanecía quieta con el puño de Doomsday en el ella provocando que Doosmday fuera aplastado por su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Vale**

Emerald y Mercury no se movieron se quedaron quietos mientras el scroll de Mercury cayo de sus manos que aun hacían como si lo estuviera sujetando no creyéndose lo que acaba de ver.

* * *

 **Tejados de Beacon**

"Un…Contratiempo." Dijo Cinder a nadie si no así misma creyendo que cuando tuviera los poderes de Maiden esa criatura no seria nada para ella.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Iré a buscar a la señorita Nikos." Dijo Ozpin recuperándose de lo que acababa de ver.

"Buena idea." Dijo Qrow con Ironwood asintiendo.

* * *

 **Lugar de Doomsday**

Doomsday levanto la cabeza del dragón para salir de debajo y tras oírlo gemir se acerco a su máscara y comenzó a tirar arrancándola y alzándola antes de tirarla mientras se volvía humo y escucho los disparos mirando a su siguiente objetivo la nave que lo había disparado que sobrevolaba Beacon su siguiente objetivo que pasaba por la zona donde se estaba entablando el conflicto entre los estudiantes y el White Fang movido por su necesidad de eliminar a cualquier amenaza y se dirigió hacia allí.

* * *

 **¡Y esta vez ningún tropo de TV escrito por un gilipollas y un puto de mierda con TDHA va salvar a nadie!**

 **1:** Esta escena es en parte responsable por lo que la pelo chicle es uno de los personajes que mas asco me da. ¡¿QUE PUÑETAS TE PENSABAS QUE IBA A PASAR?! Eres tan gilipollas e hipócrita como la enana hipócrita de ojos plateados.

Y luego están los fans "Oh Dios mío le da pena lo que está pasando que personaje tan interesante." ¿Eso es lo que os basta para hacer interesante un personaje? Dios la estupidez humana a veces es demasiada.

 **2:** ¿Si Qrow puede volar por qué no fue a detener el la nave? Joder no me lo había planteado, visión a posteriori o una prueba más de la incompetencia de los guionistas y que nadie me venga con la excusa de los grifos Ruby fue en una puta taquilla propulsada.

 **3:** Eso no es un secreto Lector…odio RWBY ¿por qué pesante que mande una criatura cuya existencia se basa en erradicar toda forma de vida?

 **PD:** Puedes argumentar que no estoy sacando Hunstmans pero visto lo visto y como no voy a ver nada más para mí se quedan como lo que son unos inútiles asesinados fuera de pantalla.


End file.
